Aventuras de uma Adolescente
by Princesa Chi
Summary: DG - CAP 04 NO AR! - Adolescentes são adolescentes em qualquer lugar. Gina conta suas aventuras em Hogwarts, ao lado de sua melhor amiga, até que um certo loiro muda tudo. SINOPSE NA FIC
1. Informações

**Aventuras de uma Adolescente**

**Sinopse: **Adolescentes são adolescentes em qualquer lugar do mundo. Gostam de curtir, zoar, se divertir, quebrar as regras morais da sociedade. Arrastada para esse meio, Gina e sua melhor amiga descobrem que viver é muito mais divertido do que pensavam. Em meio às suas aventuras (algumas sexuais), um certo loiro aparece para mudar sua vida e sua sanidade.

**Spoiler:** do livro 1 ao 3

**Palavras da autora:** Como podem ver, escolhi como spoiler apenas até o terceiro livro. O foco da história é em Gina e suas aventuras, e a partir do quarto livro da série, tem muita coisa sobre o retorno de Voldemort e o caos no mundo mágico. Então, achei que só até o terceiro livro seria melhor. Além do que, o Sirius continua vivo (embora ele não deva aparecer na história, apenas ser citado), assim como Dumbledore.

Escrevi esse fic com base em experiências pessoais e de várias pessoas. Não é biográfica, vejam bem. Nem tudo que está na fic já aconteceu comigo ou eu já fiz. Apenas achei interessante colocar. Nós, jovens da nova geração, temos a tendência de possuir uma mente mais aberta do que nossos pais. Essa fic é um reflexo disso. Não sei o quão "certinhas" minhas leitoras são, mas espero que gostem! =)

Bjinhos,

**(¯`·._.·[** Princesa Chi **]·._.·´¯)**


	2. Informações 2

**Palavras para as antigas leitoras:  
**  
Se é a primeira vez que lê essa fic, não precisa ler o que estou escrevendo agora, ok?

Quem me acompanha há alguns anos (o tempo passa rápido!), sabe que esta fic já possuía um capítulo, e que eu havia parado-a de escrever. Agora eu resolvi voltar, mas reformulei-a completamente.  
Antes, eu ia descrever uma coisa que havia acontecido comigo. Mas envolvia algo que era extremamente doloroso naquela época, então, eu havia parado, postando um pedido de desculpas.

Agora não há mais empencilhos sentimentais, e a fic será levada até o fim. Minha previsão é que a fic seja curta (diferente das minhas outras). Comecei a escrevê-la justamente porque estava perdendo a vontade de atualizar as outras. Então, esta daqui serve como um "gatilho" para minha imaginação.

É muito mais fácil de escrever - já que está em primeira pessoa, do ponto de vista da Gina - e é sobre experiências que não preciso de esforço para imaginar.

Espero que, depois de lerem o primeiro capítulo, não me achem uma pervertida... rsrs

Anyway, aguardo reviews dizendo o que acharam!

Bjinhos,

**(¯`·._.·[** Princesa Chi **]·._.·´¯)**


	3. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1 – O álcool é uma coisa viciante**

Não sei bem como comecei com essa vida de luxúria e diversão.

Acho que foi quando eu estava no final do meu quinto ano, depois de uma aula de Herbologia onde parecia que eu tinha mergulhado num balde de terra. Já havíamos feito as provas de NOMs, e a aula havia sido para ajudar a professora Sprout a organizar uma das estufas.

Eu e minha amiga Pamela estávamos no vestiário do campo de Quadribol, o local mais perto onde poderíamos nos limpar. Pam é do mesmo ano que eu na Grifinória, e somos quase inseparáveis desde o meu segundo ano.

Estávamos apenas de sutiã e saia, enquanto limpávamos nossas blusas com a varinha, assim como outras garotas da Grifinória e Corvinal. Uma garota baixa, de cabelo negro, liso, parou o que estava fazendo e nos olhou, como se nos avaliasse.

Me senti um tanto incomodada. Afinal, por que uma garota olharia para nós duas com tanto interesse?

Quando terminamos de nos vestir, ela colocou o uniforme com gravata azul e bronze e se aproximou.

- Olá,você é a Gina Weasley, né? E você é a Pamela Whitney? – ela perguntou.

Assentimos com a cabeça.

- Me chamo Melanie Gibbs. – ela nos olhou novamente de cima a baixo - sabe, vocês duas têm um corpo legal.

Eu e Pam trocamos olhares.

- Er... Obrigada, eu acho. – respondi, meio incerta.

Ela riu das expressões que fazíamos.

- Calma, eu não tenho _esse_ tipo de interesse em vocês. – frisou a palavra, dando a entender que havia compreendido nosso pensamento – mas acho que vocês se dariam bem com meus amigos.

Continuei a encarando, sem ter entendido muito bem.

- Olha... – no fundo, ouvimos um sinal indicando que a próxima aula começaria em 5 minutos – depois que as aulas acabarem, apareçam na árvore perto do lago. O tempo hoje está bonito, a galera vai ficar por ali. Mas troquem de roupa antes, tá? O uniforme de vocês é muito cafona, esconde demais o corpo.

Ela virou-se e saiu correndo em direção ao castelo, nos deixando paradas no lugar.

Eu e Pam voltamos devagar para o castelo, já que tínhamos o resto da tarde livre. Voltamos em silêncio, pensativas. Ao chegarmos na porta, ela virou-se para mim e perguntou:

- E aí, devemos ir?

Eu virei meu rosto, pensativa. Recebemos um convite de uma garota com a qual nunca havíamos falado antes, para conhecer pessoas que não fazíamos idéia de quem eram. Apesar de tudo parecer suspeito, um pedaço de mim estava se mordendo para ir.

- É, por que não? – respondi com uma pergunta – não temos nada a perder. Nós podemos voltar a qualquer hora, se for chato, não?

Ela assentiu.

- Então... É melhor vermos com que roupa iremos, certo?

Voltamos para a torre, e passamos o resto da tarde decidindo com que roupa aparecer. Melanie havia falado que nossos uniformes escondiam demais o corpo, então trabalhamos em cima disso.

Quando as aulas acabaram, descemos a torre e fomos em direção ao lago, vestindo calça jeans, sandália e uma blusa de manga curta leve, com um decote não muito exagerado.

Estávamos um pouco nervosas quando chegamos perto do grupo de 8 pessoas reunidos ao lado da árvore, na margem do lado. Reconheci alguns rostos de alunos da Sonserina, Lufa-Lufa e Corvinal, mas de nenhum grifinório. Eram todos alunos do meu ano, que eu já havia tido aula dupla em algum momento.

No final, havíamos nos preocupado à toa. Eu e Pam fomos apresentadas, e nos demos muito bem com todos, inclusive com os Sonserinos. Eles pareciam não se importar com que casa pertencíamos; no entanto, senti como se estivessem nos avaliando.

O papo rolou solto, assuntos diversos, não apenas sobre as aulas. Ao nos despedimos, fomos convidadas para voltar ali no dia seguinte, que seria uma sexta, sob a promessa que nos divertiríamos muito.

Melanie – ou Mel, como ela mesmo pediu para ser chamada – nos acompanhou até o salão principal, onde nos separamos para comer.

Eu e Pam jantamos rápido, e voltamos correndo pro nosso dormitório, onde poderíamos conversar com mais privacidade.

- E aí, o que achou? – ela me perguntou, enquanto trocávamos de roupa.

- Hum... Eu me senti como se estivesse passando num teste. – ela assentiu com a cabeça, concordando – você também notou que todo o grupo era formado por pessoas bonitas?

- Ah, sim, eu notei. Aliás, aquele garoto da Corvinal, Josh, não tirou os olhos de você. – ela deu um sorriso malicioso, enquanto falava.

Eu ri.

- Bom, o amigo dele, Dylan, também olhava muito pra você.

Nos duas nos encaramos e rimos.

- Sabe, eu tenho a impressão de que eles nos consideram bonitas... – disse, enquanto ia pra frente de um espelho que havia no quarto. Pam foi para o meu lado, e ficamos olhando nossos reflexos.

- Somos? – perguntou Pam, enquanto fazia algumas poses – é, acho que somos.

Rimos mais um pouco, e fomos dormir.

Na tarde do dia seguinte, chegamos ao local, e todos já estavam reunidos.

- Vocês vieram! – Mel disse, em êxtase – bom, já podemos começar. Hoje teremos um jogo interessante. – ele mostrou um baralho de Snap explosivo que segurava numa mão.

Eu olhei, em dúvida se aquela seria a diversão prometida. Josh pareceu adivinhar, e riu da minha cara.

- Calma, ruiva, não vamos jogar dessa forma. O jogo é outro. – ele indicou um lugar para eu me sentar, ao lado dele.

Fui para lá, e Pam foi comigo. Vi os olhos de Dylan brilharem quando Pam sentou próxima a ele. Mel apressou-se em explicar as regras.

- Bom, nesse jogo, cada carta do baralho significará uma coisa. O "Ás", por exemplo, quer dizer que uma pessoa da roda deve beber. – ela apontou para uma garrafa escura, na mão de Josh. – nós vamos embaralhá-lo e cada pessoa tira uma carta em cada rodada.

Dylan começou.

- Tirei uma "dama" – disse ele, mostrando a carta – o que significa que todas as garotas da roda devem beber.

A garrafa foi passada para Mel, que tomou um gole longo da bebida. Havia mais duas garotas na roda além de nós três, uma corvinal e uma sonserina, que também tomaram um gole.

Quando chegou minha vez, nem pensei antes de virar a garrafa. Um líquido doce, quente e delicioso desceu pela minha garganta. Ao passar a garrafa pra Pam, perguntei ao Josh o que era aquilo.

- Uma batida que fizemos de Firewhisky com licor e suco.

Pam também tomou o gole dela, e trocamos olhares. Bebida alcoólica. Nos terrenos da escola.

Isso não nos surpreendia, já que já havíamos ouvido boatos de alunos que ficavam bêbados em Hogwarts, mas nunca imaginamos que um dia estaríamos nesse meio.

Olhei para ela meio preocupada, mas seu olhar mudou. Em vez de confuso, se tornou determinado. Ah, ela também estava encarando aquilo como um desafio.

Um desafio para nossas vidas, sempre tão pacatas e entediantes. Algo novo, diferente do que fazíamos antes. Acenei com a cabeça pra ela, agora tão determinada quanto. Nos divertiríamos nem que fosse só por aquele dia.

O jogo continuou, e a bebida também. Mel tirou o "rei", o que significava que cada vez que alguém bebesse, ela teria que beber também.

A garrafa esvaziou, mas logo foi reenchida. A outra garota da Corvinal, Mary Adams, retirou a carta com o significado "eu nunca", em que ela diria algo que nunca havia feito e, se alguém da roda já fez, teria de beber.

- Eu nunca transei antes! – disse ela.

- Mas já fez muitas outras coisas... – completou Mel, fazendo todos na roda rir.

- Posso ter feito, mas meu hímen não foi tocado! – retrucou Mary, mostrando a língua pra amiga.

A garrafa passou, todos os garotos tomaram um gole, assim como Mel e a sonserina. Quando chegou em mim, tomei um gole, passando para Pam, que tomou também. Houve uma ovação geral.

- Quer dizer que as grifinórias não são tão santinhas assim? – falou Eric, um sonserino.

Nós duas trocamos um sorriso malicioso e depois eu comentei.

- Só pagando pra ver, não é mesmo?

A ovação foi maior. O jogo continuou, e a garrafa estava sendo esvaziada e reenchida rapidamente. Mel tirou a carta "verdade", que dava direito dela perguntar algo a alguém. Apontou pra mim e mandou:

- Diga quantos e quais garotos foram até agora.

A pergunta parecia inocente, mas estava na cara que ela se referia a quantos eu havia transado.

Eu ri, e notei que Josh parecia interessado em minha resposta.

- Só dois. Michael Conner, com quem perdi a virgindade, e Dino Thomas.

Jane, a garota da sonserina, deu um risinho.

- O Conner gosta de desvirginar garotas.

Eu ri em resposta.

- Quem dera tivesse sido tão fácil assim. Ele parecia me achar inocente demais, levei dois meses para convencê-lo de que eu estava pronta e não ia me arrepender. No fim das contas, me arrependi; ele não fazia idéia do que estava fazendo.

As garotas rolaram de rir. Depois de mais duas rodadas, a mesma carta foi tirada, pela Jane, e ela perguntou o mesmo para Pam, que contou sobre Justino da Lufa-lufa e Simas, da grifinória.

Já estávamos na quinta garrafa de batida. Eu já estava tonta, rindo de qualquer coisa que diziam. Pam parecia estar no mesmo estado que eu. O jogo ainda acontecia, mas todos pareciam interessados em outra coisa.

Pela primeira vez, notei que haviam o mesmo número de garotas que garotos. Mel e Mary, da corvinal; Jane, da Sonserina; Pam e eu da Grifinória. Josh e Dylan, da corvinal; Eric, da sonserina; e mais dois lufas, John e Kyle.

Uh, aquilo deveria ter me preocupado, mas o álcool estava fazendo efeito. Já não estava mais pensando, apenas me deixando levar no momento.

Dylan puxou a carta de "conseqüência", e não precisou nem de um segundo para olhar pra Pam, sentada ao seu lado e dizer:

- Hoje você é minha.

A puxou pelo ombro e a beijou. Pam retribuiu o beijo avidamente. O pessoal ovacionou de novo, e eu aproveitei a minha deixa para me levantar e ir ao banheiro. O mais próximo era o do vestiário do campo de quadribol, e fui andando para lá.

Se eu não conhecesse muito bem aquele caminho, teria tombado no chão. Estava vendo tudo à minha volta girando e já era de noite, dificultado um pouco o caminho.

Achei o banheiro e aliviei minha vontade. Aproveitei pra lavar o rosto, sorrindo pra mim mesma enquanto me secava. A conversa estava divertida e Josh não parava de me olhar. E, assim que me virei para sair, me deparei com ele entrando.

- Ei... Achei que você poderia querer companhia. – disse ele, se aproximando.

Fui em direção a ele sorrindo e nos beijamos.

Aliás, aquilo não foi um beijo, e sim um tremendo amasso.

Nos agarramos enquanto nos beijávamos. Fui encostada em um dos armários, enquanto sentia as mãos dele percorrerem meu corpo. Em alguma parte da minha mente, eu sabia que aquilo não deveria estar acontecendo. Afinal, é regra majoritária que não se deve transar com um cara na primeira vez que se sai com ele. Eu praticamente não o conhecia e não tinha muita experiência na área, mas lá estava eu, retirando sua blusa e abrindo o fecho de sua calça. Posteriormente, viria a descobrir que não só o firewhisky, mas toda bebida alcoólica, aumenta a produção de hormônios e conseqüentemente o tesão.

É, não há muito o que eu possa comentar sobre aquela noite. Só que eu voltei pra torre quando o sol já nascia.

Estava com uma dor de cabeça horrível. O efeito do álcool já havia passado, mas meu estômago estava embrulhado e parecia que alguém martelava minha cabeça enquanto eu andava. Meu corpo doía das atividades da noite anterior; digamos que eu tenha liberado meu lado... _animal_. Encontrei Pam num corredor, já perto da torre, encostada numa parede. Ela estava com os olhos fechados, e sua roupa estava toda suja de terra.

Ao me aproximar, ela abriu os olhos lentamente e me encarou. Nos apoiamos uma na outra sem falar nada e fomos andando até o retrato da mulher gorda, que nos olhou com interesse contido, enquanto abriu passagem para a gente.

Por sorte, ainda era cedo, meu irmão não tinha acordado. Subimos para nosso dormitório, tomamos um banho rápido a fim de tirar a sujeira do corpo (o vestiário não é o lugar mais limpo do mundo) e, quando as outras garotas do quarto começaram a levantar, dormimos.

O primeiro porre a gente nunca esquece. Ainda consigo me lembrar com clareza da conversa que tive com a Pam quando finalmente acordamos e a tarde já havia começado.

- Pam? – perguntei, meio incerta, quando abri os olhos.

Ela respondeu com um grunhido na cama ao lado. O dormitório estava vazio, o que nos dava privacidade.

- Transei com o Josh no vestiário.

Ela ficou em silêncio por um momento, antes de dizer algo.

- Transei com o Dylan numa das estufas. – uma pausa – Vamos passar a próxima aula de Herbologia ajudando a professora Sprout a arrumar tudo de novo.

Veio um silêncio e depois desatamos a rir. Quando finalmente consegui falar de novo, não pude deixar de comentar.

- Isso explica porque você estava toda suja de terra. Achei que tinha ido para a floresta.

- Nah, a floresta já tinha gente. Quando saí de lá com Dylan, a Mel já tinha ido com o Eric para lá. Eles começaram a se pegar logo depois que o Josh saiu para ir atrás de você.

Parei para pensar. Josh. Hum, ele havia sido bom. A sensação de fazer algo fora da minha rotina, de ter transado com um cara que eu mal conhecia em um lugar inusitado havia sido muito boa.

Acho que Pam devia estar pensando a mesma coisa, pois logo em seguida falou:

- Vamos voltar lá hoje?

Eu sorri para mim mesma, antes de responder:

- Definitivamente.

* * *

E esse foi o começo. O ano escolar já estava acabando, mas tivemos ainda mais duas semanas de diversão.

Continuei saindo com Josh, e Pam com Dylan, até o início das férias. Mel e Eric haviam se pegado outras vezes, mas não eram vistos juntos quando estavam sóbrios.

Meu irmão não desconfiava de nada, graças a Merlin. Com o tempo, aprendi várias maneiras de enganá-lo quando estava meio alcoolizada ou de ressaca.

No trem, eu e Pam havíamos concordado em terminar com nossos garotos. Eles eram bonitos e divertidos (além de bons de cama – ao menos para principiantes como nós), mas não passava disso. Não trocaríamos cartas com eles durante as férias, apenas seríamos amigos.

E por falar em férias, eu e minha amiga havíamos concordado em outra coisa: trabalharíamos durante os dois meses, antes de as aulas começarem. Havíamos decidido que um dinheiro extra faria bem, já que nós duas não tínhamos muitos recursos de nossas famílias. Pam era filha única, mas vinha de uma família humilde, que se contentava com pouco.

Assim como eu, ela queria mais do que a vida lhe reservara. Não me entendam mal, eu amo minha família. Sou a garotinha de todos, mimada com carinho até o último fio de cabelo. Mas não queria viver humildemente por toda a minha vida. Tinha planos de, ao me formar, trabalhar com algo que me desse dinheiro. Só não sabia ainda o que seria.

Talvez tenha sido nossas idéias tão próximas que criaram nossa amizade. Eu e a Pam dificilmente discordamos em algo e, quando o fazemos, entendemos completamente a opinião da outra.

Quando perdi minha virgindade com Michael, Pam perdeu a dela com Justino uma semana depois. E agora, quando decidi que queria continuar com minha vida de curtição, ela havia decidido continuar comigo.

Mas já estou me alongando. O fato é que, no verão antes de começar meu sexto ano, trabalhamos na sorveteria do Beco Diagonal. Estava sempre cheia e ganhávamos muitas gorjetas, além de nosso pagamento. Até mesmo meus pais passaram por ali para tomar algo, e nos deixaram um nuque, como sinal de aprovação da nossa "maturidade", por termos decidido trabalhar nas férias, em vez de passar o tempo à toa.

Que bom que eles não sabem que pretendia me divertir o resto do ano.

Por sorte, sempre fui o tipo de pessoa que aprende as coisas com facilidade, assim como a Pam. Apenas assistindo as aulas já aprendemos e dificilmente precisamos estudar como loucas nos períodos livres, como meu irmão e Harry.

Ah, sim, o Harry. Bom, ele é um caso á parte.

Eu tive uma paixonite pré-adolescente por ele quando entrei em Hogwarts. Que garota não teria, quando o menino em questão te salvou dos perigos da Câmara Secreta?

Mas isso passou no meu segundo ano e, no meu terceiro, finalmente beijei um garoto. O nome dele era Tyler, era do mesmo ano que eu. Só que não deu muito certo. Primeiro porque ainda éramos muito novos, segundo porque ele parecia gostar de _outra coisa_.

Talvez vocês não tenham entendido o que eu disse. Bom, tornando as coisas claras, ele depois virou _gay_. E adivinhem com quem ele descobriu isso? Colin Cravey.

Não sei como nem quando, mas o fato é que eles passaram a andar juntos por um tempo durante o quarto ano, e todos achavam que era só amizade. Só eu sabia a verdade (e Pam, pra quem eu tinha contado), já que muitas vezes saíamos nós quatro juntos em Hogsmeade e depois eles sumiram para dar uns amassos em algum lugar mais reservado.

Depois de alguns meses eles terminaram, e não se falam mais do que o necessário hoje em dia. Acabei criando uma amizade maior com o Colin; afinal, é muito divertido ter um amigo gay. Não que ele demonstre explicitamente a escolha sexual dele, mas quem é próximo o suficiente consegue perceber sua inclinação para jogar no outro time.

Mas voltando ao Harry: minha queda por ele havia passado e eu já havia dado um beijo em outro garoto. Passei um bom tempo sem fazer nada. Meu corpo estava começando a mudar, e me sentia completamente insegura.

Pam estava no mesmo barco e eu me lembro de passarmos quase o quarto ano inteiro lendo revistas para adolescentes, que comprávamos via correio coruja. Aprendemos sobre poções para depilar, feitiços para endireitar o cabelo, como fazer as sobrancelhas, unhas, cutículas... Enfim, coisas úteis para garotas que se encontram numa fase confusa da vida.

No meio do quarto ano, comecei a sair com o Michael, e namoramos até quase o início das férias.

Estava meio desgostosa. Pam tinha começado a sair com Justino, e ainda estava com ele nas férias. Não queria atrapalhar sua felicidade, mas não estava muito a fim de ouvir sobre o seu namoro.

Foi aí que o Harry passou as férias lá em casa. Meio que já era natural, ele já havia virado parte da família. Mas eu não pude deixar de notar que ele estava ficando com um rosto mais maduro.

O processo de amadurecimentos nos homens ocorre mais tarde que nas mulheres. O dele estava ainda esta começando, mas eu já podia notar as sutis diferenças.

Mesmo com os óculos, que o deixavam um pouco com cara de _nerd_, ele estava ficando bonito. Sabia que ele havia ficado com a Cho Chang ano passado, informação me passada pelo Michael.

Na última noite antes de voltarmos pra Hogwarts, depois de um farto jantar como só minha mãe sabe fazer, encontrei-o no sótão, onde o vampiro da família tirava um cochilo. Ele estava encostado na janela, olhando as estrelas.

Aproximei-me e conversamos sobre coisas bobas, das quais não me lembro. Só sei que, em algum momento, nos beijamos.

Sabe quando uma criança quer tanto um brinquedo que torra a paciência dos pais até consegui-lo? E, quando finalmente consegue, descobre que aquele brinquedo não era tão bom quanto ela pensava?

Pois é, foi assim que me senti em relação ao Harry. Eu tinha muitas expectativas, afinal, ele havia sido meu primeiro (e único) amor platônico. Mas não foi o que eu esperava: o beijo era _calmo_ demais, e um pouco mais molhado do que devia ser. Como se ele não soubesse o que estava fazendo. Isso me deu uma imensa vontade de rir.

Quer dizer, eu não era muito experiente, mais o beijo sempre me pareceu algo natural, instintivo. Você não precisa treinar para aprender, apenas praticar. Bem ou mal, eu havia namorado Michael por meses, e havia praticado o bastante com ele (além de ter feito outras coisas). Mas o Harry, pobrezinho, só deve ter dado um único beijo na Chang, e olhe lá.

De qualquer forma... Depois que terminamos o beijo, eu disse pra ele, com toda a delicadeza esperada da caçula Weasley, que eu o amava, mas apenas como irmão. Ele parecia ter entendido isso, e nem ele soube explicar o porquê de ter me beijado. Eu fingi ter deixado pra lá, mas no fundo eu sabia o motivo.

Eu estava adquirindo um corpo de mulher. Meus seios antes pequenos, haviam crescido bastante no último verão, dando um bom volume nas minhas blusas e chamando a atenção quando eu usava decote. Minha cintura estava fina e eu havia ganhado quadril. Minhas pernas, parte do meu corpo que sempre me orgulhei, estavam lindas, agora que eu me depilava com freqüência. Meu cabelo, antes meio indeciso, estava agora totalmente liso, indo até o meio das minhas costas.

Todo o meu corpo estava proporcional, mesmo eu tendo estatura mediana (1,65m). Talvez tenha sido por isso que, no meu quinto ano, os garotos começaram a reparar mais em mim.

E na Pam também. O cabelo dela é de um loiro forte, liso. O corpo é bem parecido com o meu. Até nossos olhos eram da mesma cor: como chocolate derretido. Ah, e ela usa óculos.

Isso sempre aumentou a imagem dela de certinha, e ela detestava. Futuramente, ela descobriu que os óculos eram um imenso fetiche da parte dos garotos, e passou a adorar usá-los.

Logo, no nosso quinto ano, começamos a ser notadas. Quando Dino e Simas, amigos de meu irmão, sentaram ano nosso lado na mesa principal para puxar um papo, nos interessamos com gosto. Eram bonitinhos e um ano acima de nós, então estava bom.

Meu irmão não viu com bons olhos meu novo relacionamento, assim como não havia visto o meu anterior com Michael. Mas não me importei; até porque ele achava que meus namoros eram apenas segurar as mãos e trocar alguns beijinhos quando ninguém estava vendo.

Ainda bem que ele nunca desconfiou de nada... Ou Dino já estaria enterrado.

Depois que terminamos com eles, chegamos a sair com mais dois garotos, do sexto ano da Lufa-Lufa. Não durou muito tempo; eram entediantes demais.

E agora, no fim do nosso quinto ano, pegamos Josh e Dylan, do mesmo ano que a gente, só que da Corvinal.

A lista ia crescendo, e tendia a crescer mais. Cada dia que passava, Pam e eu nos sentíamos mais como uma mulher deve ser: bonita, interessante e sedutora. Ainda não tínhamos muita experiência, mas isso estava acabando.

Por isso decidimos trabalhar naquelas férias, antes de iniciar o sexto ano. Queríamos comprar roupas novas, que condissessem com nossa nova condição (ou a que gostaríamos de ter): de mulheres poderosas.

No último dia de férias, quando nossos trabalhos terminaram, passamos a tarde gastando o que havíamos acumulado em 2 meses. Separamos uma pequena parte para guardarmos, para possíveis gastos extras. De resto, entramos em todas as lojas de roupas que podíamos encontrar, e experimentamos quase tudo.

Entramos também na Madame Malkin, para comprar um novo uniforme. O nosso estava velho, surrado e, definitivamente nada sexy, como pudemos observar pela comentário que a Mel havia feito quando nos conheceu.

Não queríamos exagerar, afinal, eu ainda tinha um irmão mais velho e super protetor estudando em Hogwarts, e não era seguro aparecer demais (me refiro à segurança dos garotos – Rony mataria os que olhassem demais pra mim). Além do que, não queríamos nada muito vulgar.

Portanto, nos contentamos com saias que ficavam só um pouquinho acima do joelho, mas para compensar, compramos blusas de um número menor, para que ficassem justas e nosso busto, mais volumoso.

Lógico que Rony reclamou da mesma forma quando viu, mas nossos pais não estavam mais perto e ele não podia fazer nada a respeito.

Além de reformar nosso guarda-roupa, compramos maquiagens, perfumes e sandálias. Não sobrou nenhum nuque do dinheiro que havíamos separado pra gastar, mas estávamos mais felizes do que nunca. Foi a primeira vez que descobrir como uma mulher pode ser feliz ao gastar dinheiro.

Então, iniciamos nosso sexto ano em Hogwarts. Não foi tão bom quanto esperávamos; o mundo mágico estava um caos, com o retorno de Voldemort.

Dentro das paredes do castelo, não notávamos muito, mas as notícias chegavam a cada dia.

O grupo de antes, que havíamos conhecido final do ano passado, ainda se reunia, e sempre estávamos com eles. No meio da guerra, beber e extravasar as emoções acabava ajudando, e nosso grupo foi aumentando.

Um padrão que percebi é que sempre era de pessoas bonitas, e que pareciam interessantes. Mais do que tudo, pessoas que não se importam em quebrar as regras morais da sociedade. Mel me contou depois que foi por isso que nos chamou. Disse que foi Josh quem havia nos notado e pedido para ela nos convidar.

Então, eu e Pam passamos a ajudá-la nessa empreitada. Colin entro pro grupo; apesar de gay, não se importava em ficar com garotas nos jogos de "verdade ou conseqüência". Era bonito, divertido e logo todas as garotas do grupo queriam tê-lo como amigo.

A única coisa que pedi foi que não convidassem ninguém do sétimo ano; afinal, ainda havia o fator "irmão mais velho" e, se algum amigo dele desse com as línguas nos dentes, podiam dar adeus à Gina Weasley. Eles concordaram sem problemas,e, aos poucos, nossos grupo foi aumentando com outros sextanista e quintanistas.

Nós bebíamos, falávamos besteiras e beijávamos muito. Nunca vou esquecer meu primeiro beijo triplo: estávamos jogando "verdade e conseqüência" novamente (havia se tornado nosso jogo preferido, quando bebíamos), quando Eric, o garoto da sonserina, pediu um beijo meu e da Pam ao mesmo tempo. Eu e Pam já havíamos aderido à filosofia "ligue o foda-se e seja feliz", então, não nos importamos. Éramos bem resolvidas, gostávamos de homem, mas já não nos importávamos com esse tipo de coisa. Bem ou mal, éramos todos lindos, então tanto fazia se era homem ou mulher.

Logo, aceitamos e o Eric veio todo feliz para a gente. Foi esquisito, mas também foi legal. Ao menos, sob o efeito do álcool. Na mesma brincadeira, por mais bizarro que possa parecer, rolou um beijo quádruplo(!) e até mesmo um quíntuplo (?!); no primeiro, o Dylan havia pedido o mesmo que o Eric, e lá estávamos nós, quando o Colin se juntou. No segundo, foi o Josh que pediu, e o Colin participou novamente, mas desta vez a Mel entrou no meio também.

Uma coisa que concordávamos era: o que acontecesse no grupo, ficava no grupo. Não espalhávamos as besteiras que fazíamos, embora nos zoássemos muito por causa disso. Não tinha mais segredos entre nós: todos sabiam da vida de todos, depois de tantos jogos da verdade.

E também tínhamos intimidade: já havia rolado beijo entre todos os integrantes do grupo, senão mais que isso. Pam já havia transado Josh depois de mim, e eu com Dylan. Também já havia rolado com Eric, em momentos separados. Com os dois Lufas, John e Kyle. Já havíamos trocado beijos com Mel Jane, Mary e até mesmo Colin. Tudo sobre efeito da bebida.

Incrível como álcool pode aproximar as pessoas, não? Pelo menos, naqueles momentos de curtição.

Mas, como eu havia comentado antes, ainda havia a Guerra no mundo mágico. A maioria dos alunos e professores estavam preocupados, e os passeios a Hogsmeade foram proibidos. A segurança no castelo aumentou, aurores foram contratados para fazer ronda no castelo à noite, além de nos jardins, e nossos momentos de diversão foram interrompidos temporariamente.

Passamos quase o ano letivo todo sob reclusão. Fomos forçados a retornar à vida monótona de apenas estudar. Pouco depois das férias de Páscoa, meu irmão, Hermione e Harry pararam de assistir aulas e sumiram do castelo.

Não posso negar que estava preocupada; e que me sentia mais segura com todos os aurores à minha volta.

Então, finalmente, felizmente, tudo acabou. Harry enfrentou Voldemort numa batalha Épica em Godric's Hollow e dessa vez, o matou de verdade. O mundo mágico entrou em êxtase, porque agora teríamos verdadeira paz.

Vários partidários de Voldemort foram mortos em batalha, como Lúcio Malfoy e muitos outros pais de Sonserinos.

Começamos nossas férias mais cedo que o previsto, já que o Diretor achou que merecíamos comemorar com nossas famílias.

Papai foi promovido no ministério e mamãe estava feliz por toda a família estar viva e saudável. Harry, Hermione e Rony foram aprovados, mesmo sem terem feito os últimos exames, e decidiram entrar para academia de aurores. Sirius finalmente provou sua inocência, e Harry se mudou para a casa dele, onde poderia morar com o Padrinho.

E eu? Estou mais feliz que nunca. Voltei a trabalhar na mesma sorveteria do ano passado junto com a Pam, juntando dinheiro para gastar esse ano. Começo meu sétimo ano em Hogwarts daqui a duas semanas; dessa vez, sem irmão mais velho para me vigiar, sem aurores no castelo ou toque de recolher, sem mortes de familiares ou perigo mortal sobre nossas cabeças.

Meu sétimo ano está para começar. Estou cheia de expectativas e mal posso esperar para retornar ao castelo, onde a diversão me aguarda.

E que os homens aguardem, porque esse ano, eu e a Pam vamos arrasar.

* * *

**  
N/A:** Olá pessoas!

Então, o que acharam? Pesada demais???

Eu não descrevi as cenas mais _calientes_, mas isso pode mudar quando um certo loiro aparecer... E ele vai, podem apostar!  
Na review, deixem suas opiniões, se devo descrever mais ou não!

Comecei a fic com a Gina descrevendo como começou sua vida de curtição. Ela fez um resumo das coisas que já passou, e no próximo capítulo, vamos estar no tempo presente, durante o sétimo ano dela, embora de vez em quando role umas descrições de coisas passadas.

Sobre minhas outras fics: vou sim, atualizá-las. É só que me faltava criatividade, e me deu muita vontade de escrever essa daqui agora. Como não deve durar muito (pretendo que seja short-fic), optei por escrevê-la. Mas já estou trabalhando no 1º cap da fase II de "A Razão é Você", que tanto me pedem para atualizar. Assim como de "Entre o Céu e o Inferno", "Tchimitchanga" e "Qualquer um pode amar". Não esqueci de nenhuma delas!

Mas cada coisa a seu tempo; estou toda enrolada, com trabalho, faculdade e vestibular (pretendo trocar de curso). Aliás, escrevi esse capítulo enquanto estava no trabalho, aproveitando que meu chefe faltou... rsrs

Bom, espero que vocês tenham gostado! Se eu receber reviews, em breve atualizo ;P

Então... **DEIXEM REVIEWS**!!!

Bjinhos,

**(¯`·._.·[** Princesa Chi **]·._.·´¯)**


	4. Capítulo 2

_N/A: Olá pessoas!_

_Esse capítulo tem algumas músicas e, para quem quiser baixá-las ou escutá-las online, basta acessar meu perfil aqui do !_

_Espero que gostem, atualizei bem rapidinho ;P_

**  
Capítulo 2 – Tornado do Destino**

- Adeus, Gininha!

- Cuide-se bem!

- Não se meta em problemas!

- Estude muito!

- Vamos sentir saudades!

Esse foi o tipo de coisa que tive de ouvir da minha família, enquanto embarcava no trem para Hogwarts. Como eu sou a última Weasley em Hogwarts, todos – e eu digo todos mesmo – os meus irmãos apareceram, junto com meus pais, Hermione (agora de namoro assumido com Rony), Harry e Sirius, que o acompanhava.

Como a boa filha que eu era, acenei para eles, com um sorriso de felicidade no rosto. _"calma_" eu dizia para mim mesma, mentalmente. _"Mais cinco minutos, e você não os verá por meses. Agüente mais um pouco_".

Não que eu não gostasse de meus irmãos; mas todos aparecem na plataforma para se despedirem de mim já era um pouco _demais_.

O apito do trem soou e o momento familiar chegou ao fim. Gritei um "sentirei saudades!" e corri para a última cabine, onde eu sabia que encontraria a Pam.

Bati na porta. Uma batida, depois outras duas rápidas,e mais uma. Era o nosso código, assim, ela saberia que era eu.

Pam abriu a porta e entrei rapidamente, trancando logo em seguida. Havíamos combinado isso durante as férias; chamar o mínimo de atenção na plataforma, e nos trocarmos no trem, tão logo embarcássemos.

Isso porque nós duas gastamos um dinheiro repaginando nosso visual. Fomos a um cabeleireiro no Beco Diagonal, que fez todas as mudanças que queríamos. Meu cabelo, antes liso, reto e cumprido até o meado das costas, estava agora um pouco abaixo do ombro, com leves ondas, para dar mais volume. O corte era meio picotado e uma franja me caía sobre os olhos.

Pam preferiu manter o cabelo cumprido e liso, cortando bem menos que eu, mas também meio picotado. No entanto, fez uma franja como a minha, só que metade da franja era de um azul escuro, dando um ar meio gótico a ela.

Como queríamos ser impactantes, preferimos esconder o cabelo até que vestíssemos nossos uniformes. Logo, na plataforma, Pam estava com um boné, onde escondia a franja, e eu com o cabelo preso num rabo de cavalo.

Agora, já dentro da cabine, trocamos de roupa com rapidez. Durante as férias completamos 17 anos, o que nos tornava maiores de idade no mundo bruxo; aproveitamos para diminuir nossas saias com magia para ficarem na altura do meio das coxas.

De roupa trocada, fomos para a maquiagem. Nada muito pesado, já que era de dia. Soltamos nossos cabelos e nos olhamos.

- Você está uma gata. – ela me disse.

- Você também. – retruquei.

Sorrimos e saímos para dar uma volta pelo trem.

Preciso dizer que todos nos olhavam com admiração? Usávamos expressões inocentes no rosto, como se não nos déssemos conta de nossa beleza.

Eu sei, estou virando uma narcisista. Mas preciso manter meu ego no alto, ou minha confiança cai.

Encontramos Mel no caminho, e a arrastamos para nossa cabine. Havia algo que eu queria muito falar com ela; uma idéia que eu havia tido durante o verão e que Pam havia concordado de imediato.

- Mel – disse, enquanto trancava a porta – o que acha de, esse ano, expandirmos nosso horizonte?

Ela me olhou confusa, enquanto se sentava. Sentei ao lado dela, e Pam à nossa frente.

- Olha... – falei com cuidado, analisando sua reação – nos divertimos muito em Hogwarts até agora, mas eu e Pam concordamos que já ficou um pouco... Repetitivo.

Ela continuou me olhando, esperando minha explicação acabar.

- Então... Nós pensamos que, agora que já somos maiores de idade e podemos usar magia, nós podíamos, sei lá, sair do colégio...? – terminei minha afirmação como uma pergunta.

Mel me encarou por um tempo, pensativa.

- Eu concordo com vocês. – ela disse – beber nos terrenos de Hogwarts já perdeu a graça. Além do que, o nosso leque de opções está baixo, né? Acho que já pegamos todos os garotos bonitos do colégio. – acenamos com a cabeça, em concordância – mas ainda temos um problema. Mesmo sem os aurores esse ano, e com toda a paz no mundo mágico, Hogwarts é um lugar impenetrável. Não temos como sair de lá a hora que quisermos.

Eu e Pam trocamos sorrisos.

- Correção – eu disse, enquanto puxava um pergaminho de dentro do bolso – nós _podemos_ sair quando quisermos, sem perigo de sermos pegas.

Apontei para o pergaminho, dizendo "Eu juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom!". O mapa de Hogwarts começou a se mostrar. Mel olhava abobalhada enquanto as linhas se completavam.

- Esse pergaminho foi criado pelo padrinho de meu amigo – comecei a explicar – junto de outros alunos. Ficou recluso na sala do Filch até que um dia meus irmãos se apossaram dele. Passou na mão desse meu amigo e, para esse ano, depois de prometer que o usaria apenas para ir à biblioteca depois do toque de recolher – Pam soltou uma risadinha quando eu disse isso – me foi emprestado, para que eu fizesse bom uso. E, acredite, eu pretendo fazer. – sorri maliciosamente.

Mel ainda encarava o mapa, surpresa. Via os pontinhos dos professores andando em suas salas e Filch pelos corredores, assim como as indicações de passagens secretas.

- Gina... – ela finalmente disse, com uma voz fraca – você possui o mapa do tesouro.

Eu ri. Apontei a varinha novamente para o pergaminho, dizendo "Mal feito, feito!" e o mapa sumiu. Guardei dentro do bolso, e a encarei, confiante.

- Consiga as festas, e nós arrumamos a maneira de ir.

Ela assentiu, os olhos brilhando.

É, esse ano havia começado bem.

* * *

A cerimônia de abertura do ano letivo foi igual a dos outros anos, com exceção de que, agora, todos pareciam mais... _leves_, depois da morte de Voldemort. Ah, e que todos cumprimentavam a mim e a Pam.

Essa parte era divertida. No ano anterior, eu ainda tinha meu irmão, e todos se reservavam até mesmo a dar um aceno. Agora, era quase como se fizessem fila para me cumprimentar. Tá, estou exagerando um pouco. Mas as pessoas realmente faziam questão de dizer ao menos um "oi, Gina!", mesmo que eu nunca tenha trocado mais do que poucas palavras com elas.

Já na minha cama, após um farto jantar, fiquei pensando no que esse ano aguardava. Eu tinha uma estranha sensação de que algo bom estava para acontecer, mas não sabia o quê. A ansiedade me incomodava um pouco, de forma que demorei a dormir.

A semana começou e passou voando. O ano, pelo visto, seria pesado, com os NIEM's. Eu estava inscrita em Poções, Transfiguração, Feitiços, Herbologia e Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Como eu ainda não decidi o que vou fazer depois de Hogwarts, escolhi as matérias que considero mais importantes para qualquer cargo que dê um dinheiro legal. Pam também fazia as mesmas matérias que eu, de modo que sempre estávamos juntas.

Apesar de termos muito mais tempo livre do que nos outros anos, passávamos estudando. Nenhum professor estava pegando leve, especialmente Snape. Para poções, eu fazia questão de estudar muito mais do que o normal; era uma matéria que me interessava e eu não queria dar o gostinho de ele tirar ponto algum da Grifinória.  
Além disso, ainda estávamos tendo aulas de aparatação, para aqueles que já haviam completado 17 anos ou completariam até o fim do mês, quando teríamos um exame. Eu me esforçava ao máximo, pois queria muito passar tirar minha licença na primeira tentativa.

Sexta feira chegou e eu desci para o café-da-manhã aliviada que logo teríamos o fim de semana para descansar. Eu estava exausta e precisava de umas boas horas de sono para repor minhas energias. No entanto, uma notícia serviu para me despertar e animar o resto do meu dia.

- Gi! – ouvi um grito do outro lado do salão, assim que me sentei, com uma Pam "modo zumbi" do meu lado.

Mel veio correndo em minha direção, com uma animação fora do normal. Me arrastou para um canto, junto com Pam, que ainda não estava completamente acordada.

- Consegui! – disse ela num sussurro, com medo de outras pessoas ouvirem – descobri um clube noturno recém inaugurado perto de Hogsmeade onde vai haver uma festa hoje!

As palavras "festa" e "hoje" foram suficientes para despertar Pam completamente.

- Que horas saímos? – perguntou, interessada.

- O clube abre às 23h. pensei em sairmos por volta dessa hora, já até montei um esquema. – ela parou, certificando-se que não havia ninguém por perto – eu envio minha coruja para vocês às 22:30h. Ela é do tipo pequena e é calma, não vai causar problemas. Com o seu mapa – falou, apontando pra mim – vocês saem pela porta traseira do castelo, junto com Colin, e nos esperam perto da estufa número 5. Envie seu mapa pela coruja para mim, e eu, Mary, Josh e Dylan chegamos em seguida. Daí, enviamos para o Eric e Jane na Sonserina e por último, para John e Kyle na Lufa-Lufa.

Nosso olhar espantado deve ter sido o suficiente para ela.

- Olha... – disse ela com calma – esse esquema pode ser um pouco demorado, mas é a única maneira de todos sairmos com segurança do castelo. Eu vi que tinha uma passagem no Salgueiro Lutador assinalado no seu mapa, não é?

- Sim – respondi, com o conhecimento passado por Harry – ele dá na Casa dos Gritos, em Hogsmeade.

- Perfeito! O clube é um pouco fora da cidade. Saindo da Casa dos Gritos, acho que só teremos que andar alguns minutos até lá.

Nós três nos olhamos e a expectativa era palpável no ar. Pela primeira vez, nos arriscaríamos fora da escola, para uma festa em um clube com outras pessoas que não alunos de Hogwarts. Beberíamos, curtiríamos e dançaríamos.

Ugh, dança. Minha animação caiu e Pam me olhou, confusa.

- O que houve?

- Eu acho... Que não sei dançar. – confessei – nunca tentei, pra falar a verdade. E se eu passar vergonha no clube? – um leve tom de desespero assumiu minha voz – e se todos rirem de mim?

Mel me olhou com uma cara de "você não pode estar falando sério" e Pam soltou uma risadinha.

- Relaxa, Gi, eu também nunca dancei. – Pam falou.

- Vou contar um segredinho para vocês duas – Mel disse – só há dois momentos em que uma mulher se solta completamente: entre quatro paredes e numa pista de dança.

Eu e Pam a encaramos ligeiramente assustadas. Sabíamos que Mel estava mais acostumada em freqüentar festas, pois ela havia viajado nas férias e visitado algumas boates na França.

- A única coisa que você precisa é _não pensar._ – ela continuou – basta ouvir a música e deixar seu corpo ser guiado. É algo intuitivo e natural, como o sexo. Se vocês são boas de cama, também vão ser dançando. E, de acordo com os garotos, eu sei que vocês são. – terminou, dando um sorriso malicioso.

Aquilo me animou um pouco. Ao menos, Pam era tão novata quanto eu nessa área, e se tivéssemos que passar vergonha, passaríamos juntas.

Nos despedimos, terminamos de comer e fomos para a aula de feitiços, onde avisamos ao Colin sobre nossos planos. A ansiedade para que a noite chegasse logo tornou o dia mais lento; as aulas pareciam estar se arrastando e eu já não conseguia me concentrar em nada. Só passava mentalmente qual roupa eu poderia colocar, que combinação seria melhor.

Quando nossa última aula da tarde acabou, eu e Pam corremos para a torre, para escolhermos o que vestir antes do jantar.

Escolhi uma blusa azul clara e uma minissaia branca, com sandálias de salto baixo também azuis. Pam preferiu uma blusa vermelha e saia jeans, mas também com sandália de salto baixo.

Jantamos cedo e voltamos para a torre, tomamos banho e trocamos de roupa. Esperamos o tempo passar num cantinho do salão comunal, onde Colin juntou-se a nós. Estava hiper excitado, tal como nós.

Às 22:25h, quando o salão encontrava-se quase vazio, com exceção de alguns primeiranistas, uma coruja bateu na janela. Corri para ela e abri; a coruja entrou e pousou no meu ombro, ficando relaxada, sem dar um pio.

- Está na hora. – eu disse, tentando controlar a emoção na minha voz.

Nós três saímos pelo buraco do retrato e, uma vez fora dali, tirei meu mapa do bolso e nos guiamos por ele. Não tivemos nenhum empecilho, uma vez que Filch estava ocupado com Pirraça no segundo andar.

Fora do castelo, enviei a coruja para Mel, com o mapa amarrado nas patas. Ficamos conversando, escondidos na sombra, até que o grupo todo estivesse ali.

Aos poucos, seguindo o esquema que a Mel havia montado, o pessoal ia chegando. Às 23:20h, Kyle e Josh chegaram e o grupo estava completo.

Seguimos para o Salgueiro Lutador, e utilizei o feitiço _Wingardium Leviosa_ para encostar uma pedra no nó da base. Fui a última a entrar pela passagem estreita, onde tive que tomar cuidado para não me sujar. Definitivamente teria de fazer uma limpeza por ali, se quiséssemos usar aquela passagem mais vezes.

Na Casa dos Gritos, abrimos uma passagem por uma madeira mais apodrecida que tinha por ali. Tomamos o cuidado de fechá-la, para que nenhum morador de Hogsmeade desconfiasse de nada.

- Bom, chegamos a Hogsmeade. E agora, vamos pra onde? – perguntou Josh.

Mel pegou um papel onde havia uma anotação e, transfigurando uma pedra em bússola, apontou para o leste.

- Por aqui.

Fomos seguindo na direção que ela indicou, nos afastando cada vez mais de Hogsmeade. Após quinze minutos de caminhada, avistamos uma pequena cabana, caindo aos pedaços.

- É aqui...? – perguntou Jane, em dúvida.

- pelo que fui informada, há uma chave de portal entre os pertences da cabana, que funciona a cada 5 minutos até as 1h da manhã. – disse Mel – temos que achar qual objeto é a chave.

Entramos na cabana e olhamos os poucos pertences. Um jornal velho, algumas penas, enfeites... Um prendedor me chamou a atenção, pois começou a brilhar.

- Ali! – apontei e corri para pegá-lo. Com ele em mãos, todos se aproximaram e encostaram um dedo e, no segundos depois, senti a familiar sensação de um puxão no umbigo.

Quando a sensação passou, abri os olhos e vi que estávamos numa campina, e um casarão erguia-se a frente. Havia uma fila de jovens na porta, esperando para entrar. Um segurança recolhia a varinha de cada pessoa, a fim de não haver duelos dentro da casa.

Entramos na fila e, ao chegar nossa vez, o segurança pediu para que realizássemos alguma magia.

- Mas por que isso? – perguntou Mary.

- Vocês são bem jovens e é a primeira vez de vocês aqui. Antigamente, pedíamos para as pessoas aparatarem, mas acabávamos tendo problemas, já que muitas pessoas faziam a aparatação incorreta. Agora, só pedimos para que realizem um feitiço. Se forem menores de idade, receberemos uma coruja de notificação do Ministério da Magia.

Obedientes, todos fizemos algum feitiço simples e, nenhuma coruja tendo chegado, passamos para o guichê, onde pagamos nossa entrada e finalmente entramos.

Era completamente diferente de qualquer lugar que eu já tivesse visitado. O nome do local era _Psikodélika_ e possuía duas pistas de dança – uma para música pop, dance, eletro e outra para rock e derivados -, salas com poltronas e luzes fracas onde as pessoas poderiam conversar sossegadas; ambientes interno e externo, num jardim ampliado magicamente; sala de jogos, vários bares situados em pontos estratégicos, onde as pessoas poderiam comprar suas bebidas.

Aquele parecia um mundo diferente. E seria agora o _meu_ mundo.

* * *

Quase dois meses se passaram desde minha primeira visita ao Psikodélika. E, apesar de eu ter ido todas as noites de sexta e sábado nesses dois meses, ainda lembro perfeitamente da primeira noite.

Segundo várias pessoas – e não apenas meus amigos – eu nasci com o dom de dançar. Eu entrei na pista de dança nervosa, vendo as pessoas ao meu lado dançando horrores e eu com cara de assustada. Mel começou a se mexer e Pam a seguiu, tentando imitá-la.

Eu fechei meus olhos e respirei fundo. Algo tão natural quanto o sexo, completamente instintivo? Certo. Procurei ouvir apenas a música, e senti-la pelas minhas células. Meu corpo começou a se mexer, quase sozinho, levado pela batida.

Abri meus olhos, agora com uma nova confiança. A dança fazia parte de mim, do meu poder de sedução como mulher. Todo o meu nervosismo de antes sumiu e eu dancei, certa de que minha natureza havia sido feita para isso.

E foi muito bom. Dancei a noite toda. Não sozinha, mas com várias pessoas. Pam começou a pegar o jeito, e dançamos em trenzinho, indo até o chão. Colin também gostou de dançar, e nos acompanhava. Dançava bem, e eu passei um bom tempo dançando com ele. Dancei com outros caras no local, mas nunca me dava por satisfeita.

A maioria deles não sabia dançar. Achavam que ir com o quadril pra frente e pra trás, como numa relação sexual, era dança. Por isso, preferia dançar ou com o Colin ou com a Pam. Com ela era mais divertido, já que muitos caras ficavam olhando, na expectativa de que nos pegássemos na frente dele. Ah, mas nós não dávamos esse gostinho. Os nossos segredinhos sujos estavam guardados em Hogwarts, entre bebidas e jogos, e mais ninguém precisava saber. Que eles pensassem que ela era minha namorada; fazíamos altas poses sensuais só para aumentar a expectativa deles, e depois dançávamos com o Colin do meio de nós duas, fazendo um "sanduíche".

Mas tudo que é bom, dura pouco. Já estava amanhecendo quando o Psikodélika ascendeu as luzes da pista de dança, expulsando os que ainda restavam.

Pela primeira vez, eu estava feliz, sem ter sido por efeito do álcool e sem ter homem envolvido. Estava feliz por estar, por ter dançado. Quando eu danço, esqueço meus problemas, esqueço da vida, esqueço de tudo. A sensação de não ter controle sobre o próprio corpo é incrível, quase como no sexo. Mas neste, o parceiro influencia muito na satisfação. Já na dança, posso ficar sozinha e sair satisfeita do mesmo jeito, embora eu prefira ter um parceiro com quem dançar.

Não que eu não tenha ficado com ninguém nesses dois meses. Eu fiquei com dois caras nesse período, e só duraram uma noite. E eu tinha uma regra: não pegar nenhum deles na pista de dança. Dançar para mim havia virado algo sagrado, e como nenhum cara que me interessava sabia dançar direito, eu os arrastava para uma das salas reservadas, onde dávamos uns amassos. Mas não passava disso. Eram todos desconhecidos para mim, enquanto os caras com que transei eram amigos. Mesmo Josh, que havia sido algo inesperado quando eu mal o conhecia, hoje era um amigo querido. Não queria nada com estranhos que não despertavam nada demais em mim.

Quando chegamos a Hogwarts, praticamente da mesma forma que voltamos (só que agora, sem precisar checar o Mapa do Maroto), fomos para nossos dormitórios, onde dormimos até quase o anoitecer.

Depois de ter comido um prato digno de um leão esfomeado no jantar, me virei pra Pam e disse:

- Vou voltar lá hoje à noite.

Ela sabia ao que eu me referia e, mesmo não se sentindo completamente recuperada da noite anterior (nem eu estava), me respondeu:

- Vamos com que roupa?

E eu sorri amplamente, porque sabia que Pam estaria comigo em todos os momentos.

Todo o resto do grupo estava cansado demais para ir aquela noite. Até mesmo Mel, que alegou precisar estudar no domingo, e queria estar cem por cento para aprender transfiguração.

Já Colin... Bom, ele está na mesma casa que eu, o que prova que ele é corajoso e encara o que tiver pela frente. Foi conosco aquela noite e em todas das semanas seguintes.

Uma das coisas mais legais que aconteceu foi que, naquele segundo dia, em que só nós três fomos, um cara veio falar com a gente. Estávamos dançando como na noite anterior: sem inibições, cheios de sensualidade. No final da festa, quando estávamos saindo, ele nos chamou em um canto para conversar.

Parecia ter uns trinta e poucos anos, bonito, com jeito de gay assumido. E comprovou minha teoria, apresentando o namorado em seguida.

- Me chamo Mike, e sou eu quem coordena e organiza as festas no Psikodélika. Aquele é meu namorado, Jake – apontou pra um rapaz na casa dos 20 anos perto do bar, que deu um aceno para a gente – ele é o DJ da pista de dança. Ele os viu dançando ontem e hoje novamente, e gostou muito do que viu, assim como eu. – ele nos deu um sorriso sincero – Sabe, é difícil encontrar pessoas que gostem de verdade de dançar, e que se liberem por completo na pista de dança. Mas com a presença de vocês, dançando com tamanha liberdade, nossa... As pessoas ficaram estimuladas, e começaram a ir dançar! Eu bem sei disso, já que observo todas as festas. E por isso, queria propor algo a vocês três. – ele fez uma pausa, nos olhando com expectativa – Entrada VIP e bebida de graça para os três, se vierem nas noites de sexta e sábado e animarem o pessoal a dançar.

Nós três nos entreolhamos. Entrada de graça, sem passar por fila. Bebida de graça. E só precisávamos dançar.

Me virei para Mike e, abrindo um enorme sorriso, falei:

- Negócio fechado. – e meus dois amigos concordaram, felizes com a oportunidade.

Então, nas semanas seguintes nós estivemos lá, toda sexta e sábado. Tive que conciliar meus horários de diversão com meus estudos, já que os professores estavam passando muito trabalho e estudar fim de semana estava virando uma necessidade. Mas nada me impedia de estar no Psikodélika, dançando.

Já o resto do pessoal parecia não ter se adaptado muito bem a essa rotina. Depois da primeira vez, não fomos mais todos juntos, mas um ou outro em semanas diferentes. De vez em quando, eles faziam uma reunião, como fazíamos antes, mas nem eu, nem Pam e Colin tínhamos vontade de participar. Era uma fase de nossas vidas que já havíamos passado. Sentíamos que estávamos amadurecendo, enquanto nossos amigos não. A amizade continuou, mas a diversão que tínhamos antes não.

Hoje iríamos para lá de novo, e teria um gostinho especial: o da comemoração. Nós três tínhamos passado no exame de aparatação, e receberíamos nossas licenças na semana seguinte. O que significava que era a última semana que usaríamos a chave de portal da cabana; bastaria que fôssemos para Hogsmeade e de lá, aparataríamos direto.

Mas, ao contrário do que pensei, comemoraria quase que sozinha. Pam conheceu um cara na semana passada, Blaise eu acho, e marcou de encontrá-lo de novo lá. Passou a semana inteira suspirando pelos cantos e cantarolando quando achava que ninguém estava olhando. Eu estava feliz pela minha amiga, mas isso significaria que eu dançaria sozinha essa noite. Isso porque o Colin também já havia arranjado alguém há duas semanas atrás, Leon, e não desgrudava dele nas noites que ia no Psikodélika.

É, essa noite seria só eu na pista. Mas minha animação estava em alta então, quando passamos pela porta do clube, mandando beijinhos e acenando para os que estavam na fila (e ouvindo vaias em retorno, nos fazendo gargalhar), fui em direção ao bar, pegando um drink para me refrescar, enquanto Pam e Colin iam encontrar seus homens.

Observei à minha volta, como uma caçadora procurando sua presa. Eu usava uma minissaia preta e uma blusa verde decotada de amarrar no pescoço; nos pés, uma sandália rasteira verde e preta que eu adorava. No todo, eu estava sedutora, como todas as noites.

O clube já estava cheio e a pista de dança estava ficando animada, mas eu não via ninguém que me interessasse. Paciência, há noites em que a caçada não é boa.

Terminei minha bebida com um gole só e fui para a pista quando a música que tocava chegava ao final. Acenei para Jake, que estava atrás de uma bancada superior, onde colocava as músicas. Nesses dois meses, viramos amigos e ele adorava escolher as músicas para eu dançar. Dessa vez, escolheu a música que ele dizia ter sido feita para mim, e eu logo comecei a dançar, esquecendo de tudo à minha volta.

_There's only two types of people in the world:  
__(_**_Há apenas dois tipos de pessoas no mundo_**_)__  
The ones that entertain, and the ones that observe  
(_**_As que entretem e as que assistem_**_)  
Well baby, I'm a put on a show kind of girl  
(_**_Bem, querido, eu sou do tipo de garota que faz acontecer_**_)  
Don't like the backseat, gotta be first  
(_**_Não gosto ficar para atrás, preciso ser a número um_**_)_

Minha dança começava com mexidas lentas, sensuais, acompanhando o ritmo da música. Essa era a coisa mais importante de dançar: acompanhar a batida.

_I'm like the ringleader,  
(_**_Sou como o mestre de cerimônia do picadeiro_**_)  
I call the shots  
(_**_atraio os flashs_**_)  
I'm like a firecracker,  
(_**_Eu sou como fogos de artifício_**_)  
I make it hot  
(_**_eu faço a coisa esquentar_**_)_

Conheço quase todas as letras das músicas que Jake coloca (uma pequena vantagem de quem está toda semana lá). Minha dança ia acompanhando também o que a letra dizia, e as pessoas à minha volta abriram um pouco de espaço para que eu dançasse com facilidade.

_When I put on a show  
(_**_Quando eu entro em cena_**_)  
I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins,  
(_**_Sinto a adrenalina correndo pelas minhas veias_**_)  
Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break  
(_**_Holofotes em mim e estou pronta para arrasar_**_)_

_I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage  
(_**_Eu sou a estrela a pista de dança é meu palco_**_)  
Better be ready, hope that you feel the same  
(_**_Melhor estar preparado, espero que você sinta o mesmo_**_)_

E então, o ápice da música começou, e meu corpo acompanhou, como sempre.

_All eyes on me in the center of the ring  
(_**_Todos os olhos em mim, no centro do picadeiro_**_)  
Just like a circus  
(_**_assim como um circo_**_)  
When I crack that whip everybody gon' trip  
(_**_Quando eu estalo o chicote, todo mundo vai à loucura_**_)  
Just like a circus  
(_**_assim como um circo_**_)_

_Don't stand there watching me,  
(_**_Não fique aí parado me olhando_**_)  
Follow me, show me what you can do  
(_**_siga-me, me mostre o que você sabe fazer_**_)  
Everybody let go, We can make a dance floor  
(_**_Todos s__e soltem, podemos fazer uma pista de dança_**_)  
Just like a circus  
(_**_assim como um circo_**_)_

E estava entregue a música e, quando a segunda parte da música começou, senti um olhar. Várias pessoas me olhavam, mas era como se eu sentisse apenas _aquele_ olhar.

_There's only two types of guys out there:  
(_**_Há apenas dois tipos de caras por aí:_**_)  
Ones that can hang with me, and ones that are scared  
(_**_Aqueles que conseguem sair comigo e aqueles que se intimidam_**_)  
So baby, I hope that you came prepared  
(_**_Então, querido, espero que tenha vindo preparado_**_)  
I run a tight ship, so beware  
(_**_Sou eu quem dá as cartas, então, tenha cuidado_**_)_

Eu continuei dançando, mas me virei, procurando o dono daquele olhar. E lá estava ele.

Como eu não o notei antes? Era impossível de passar despercebido. Alto, com o porte de homem perfeito (não muito musculoso, mas nem tão magro), calça preta e uma blusa verde escura, cabelos loiros platinados com um franja caindo sobre os olhos. Era quase familiar, de um jeito estranho.E os olhos... Pareciam prateados, mas era difícil de definir da distância que eu estava (só uns poucos metros). Ele estava encostado na parede, me olhando dançar, como se não houvesse nada melhor a fazer do que isso.

Nossos olhos se encontraram, e eu senti meu coração parar de bater por alguns segundos. O brilho intenso daquele olhar! Era como se enxergasse minha alma, como se pudesse me possuir apenas me olhando. Meu coração voltou a bater com o dobro de velocidade, meu estômago revirou (e eu tinha certeza que não era por causa do drink que tomei), minha respiração ficou ofegante e senti meu sangue ferver.

Eu _precisava_ dançar com ele. Não era uma opção, era uma necessidade. Continuei mexendo meu corpo, enquanto ele olhava. Dança era sedução, então, eu já começara a minha parte.

Continuei o encarando enquanto dançava e ele não desviou o olhar. Mesmo quando eu girava, era como se nossos olhos nos mantivessem presos um ao outro.

A música que estava tocando acabou e outra começou em seguida. Gesticulei com o dedo, o chamando para dançar comigo. Nossos olhos não desgrudaram enquanto ele vinha em minha direção. Parou na minha frente e começamos a dançar, quase timidamente, sem nos encostarmos.

_It's getting late  
(_**_Está ficando tarde_**_)  
I'm making my way over to my favorite place  
(_**_Estou indo para o meu lugar preferido_**_)  
I gotta get my body moving shake the stress away  
(_**_Tenho que mexer meu corpo, afastar o estresse_**_)  
I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way  
(_**_Eu não estava procurando por ninguém quando você olhou pra mim_**_)  
Possible candidate  
(_**_Possível pretendente_**_)_

_Who knew that you'd be up in here looking like you do  
(_**_Quem diria que você estaria aqui me olhando desse jeito?_**_)  
You're making staying over here impossible  
(_**_Você está fazendo ficar impossível permanecer aqui_**_)  
Baby, I must say your aura is incredible  
(_**_Baby, eu devo dizer que sua aura é incrível_**_)  
If you don't have to go, don't  
(_**_Se você não tem que ir, não vá_**_)_

Fomos nos aproximando, levados pelo ritmo, e suas mãos seguraram minha cintura, nos fazendo seguir o mesmo ritmo. Eu mantive meus braços abaixados. Ainda era muito cedo para agarrá-lo pelo pescoço, embora eu estivesse cheia de vontade.

_Do you know what you started?  
__(_**_Você sabe o que você começou?_**_)  
I just came here to party  
(_**_Eu só vim aqui para festejar_**_)  
But now we're rocking on the dance floor  
(_**_Mas agora nós estamos agitando na pista de dança_**_)  
Acting naughty  
(_**_Agindo indecentemente_**_)  
Your hands around my waist  
(_**_Suas mãos em volta da minha cintura_**_)  
Just let the music play  
(_**_Só deixe a música tocar_**_)  
We're hand in hand  
(_**_Estamos de mãos dadas_**_)  
Chest to chest  
(_**_Corpos colados_**_)  
And now we're face to face  
(_**_E agora cara-a-cara_**_)_

Coloquei minhas mãos em seus braços, na altura dos ombros, sem agarrá-lo. Dançávamos muito próximos agora, corpos colados. A música, tanto a letra quando a batida, parecia ter sido escolhida para nós. Hum, talvez tenha sido. Jake devia estar prestando atenção em mim quando escolheu-a.

_I wanna take you away  
(_**_Eu quero te levar embora_**_)__  
Let's escape into the music  
(_**_Vamos escapar na música_**_)__  
DJ let it play  
(_**_DJ, deixe tocar_**_)  
I just can't refuse it  
(_**_Eu não posso recusar_**_)  
__Like the way you do this  
(_**_Do jeito que você faz isso_**_)  
__Keep on rocking to it  
(_**_Continue agitando_**_)  
Please don't stop the  
(_**_Por favor, não pare a_**_)  
Please don't stop the music  
(_**_Por favor, não pare a música_**_)  
_

Eu estava cada vez mais excitada. Ele dançava muito bem, e tinha um perfume delicioso, que me fazia vibrar. Estávamos na mesma sintonia, nossos olhos ainda grudados um no outro.

_Baby, are you ready? Cause it's getting close  
(_**_Baby, você está pronto? porque está se aproximando_**_)  
Don't you feel the passion ready to explode?  
(_**_Você não sente a paixão prestes a explodir?_**_)  
What goes on between us no one has to know  
(_**_O que acontece entre nós ninguém precisa saber_**_)  
This is a private show  
(_**_Esse é um show particular_**_)_

Suas mãos subiram da minha cintura passando por meus braços e segurando minhas mãos, enquanto continuávamos dançando. O tempo parecia não existir enquanto estávamos daquela maneira. A música chegou ao fim e a que começou em seguida me fez ter certeza de que Jake estava _realmente_ prestando atenção. Era uma música que eu não havia dançado com ninguém, preferindo me retirar da pista, porque a música era tão erótica que eu tinha medo dês estragá-la dançando com um cara que não sabia o valor da dança. Mas este magnífico pedaço de mal caminho, tão próximo de mim, sabia o que estava fazendo, de forma que, quando a música começou, eu mexi meus lábios, cantando silenciosamente a letra enquanto o encarava.

_I see you and I just wanna dance with you  
(_**_Eu vejo você e eu só quero dançar com você_**_)_

_Everytime they turn the lights down  
(_**_Toda vez que apagam as luzes_**_)  
Just wanna go that extra mile for you  
(_**_Só quero ter um lance extra com você_**_)  
Public display of affection  
(_**_Demonstração pública de afeto_**_)  
Feels like no one else in the room (but you)  
(_**_Parece que não há mais ninguém no ambiente (só você)_**_)_

Eu realmente não sentia mais ninguém à nossa volta. Estava completamente consciente _dele_, do seu toque que me arrepiava, do seu olhar penetrante. Nossa dança agora era cheia de erotismo e havia uma energia que nos envolvia e não nos deixava nos afastar um do outro.

Ele me virou de costas, enquanto dançávamos, corpos colados. A mão esquerda ficou na minha cintura, guiando meu ritmo; com a mão direita, deslizou lentamente a ponta dos dedos do meu pescoço até a base da minha espinha, enquanto mordiscava minha orelha.

_We can get down like there's no one around  
(_**_Nós podemos nos divertir como se não tivesse ninguém por perto_**_)__  
We keep on rocking  
(_**_Nós continuamos agitando_**_)  
We keep on rocking  
(_**_Nós continuamos agitando_**_)  
Cameras are flashing while we're dirty dancing  
(_**_Flashes de câmeras enquanto dançamos sensualmente_**_)__  
They keep watching (they keep watching), keep watching  
(_**_E eles continuam olhando (e continuam olhando), Continuam olhando_**_)  
Feels like the crowd is saying  
(_**_Parece que a multidão está dizendo_**_)_

No refrão, ele me virou de frente pra ele, enquanto nossos corpos se juntavam e se separavam no ritmo da música.

_Gimme, gimme more. Gimme more. Gimme, gimme more  
(_**_Dê-me, dê-me mais. Dê-me, mais_**_)  
Gimme, gimme more. Gimme more. Gimme, gimme more  
(_**_Dê-me, dê-me mais. Dê-me, mais_**_)  
_

Eu estava fazendo tudo para me segurar, mas estava difícil. Meu sangue fervia com seu toque, eu sentia que ia explodir.

Quando a segunda parte da música começou, passei minha perna esquerda pela sua cintura e, soltando meus braços do seu pescoço, fui descendo para trás, no ritmo da música.

_The center of attention (do you feel this?)  
(_**_O centro da atenção (você sente isso?)_**_)  
__Even when we're up against the wall  
(_**_Mesmo quando estamos contra a parede_**_)__  
You got me in a crazy position  
(_**_Você me colocou numa posição louca_**_)__  
If you're on a mission, you got my permission  
(_**_Se você está numa missão, você tem minha permissão_**_)_

Com uma das mãos ele me segurava pela cintura, e com a outra, passava os dedos pela minha barriga, subindo, mas sem encostar nos meus seios.

Voltei da posição que eu estava, passando os braços em volta do seu pescoço, nossos lábios quase se tocando. Minha perna permaneceu por sobre a dele enquanto dançávamos.

_Gimme, gimme more. Gimme more. Gimme, gimme more  
(_**_Dê-me, dê-me mais. Dê-me, mais_**_)  
Gimme, gimme more. Gimme more. Gimme, gimme more  
(_**_Dê-me, dê-me mais. Dê-me, mais_**_)_

O erotismo era grande demais para mim. Seus olhos penetrantes, seu cheiro, seus movimentos, seu corpo, a música, seu lábios passando pelo meu pescoço, a posição em que estávamos dançando... Meu corpo estava prestes a explodir. Me senti estremecer por completo, meus joelhos cedendo sobre meu peso; se não estivesse agarrada a ele, teria caído no chão.

_I just can't control myself  
(_**_Eu simplesmente não consigo me controlar_**_)__  
Oh, they want more  
(_**_Oh, Eles querem mais_**_)__  
Well, I'll give them more  
(_**_Bem, eu darei mais a eles_**_)_

Oh, Merlin. Acabei de ter um orgasmo. Ali, no meio da pista de dança. Com um desconhecido que poderia me possuir apenas com o olhar. Sem ser numa relação sexual, apenas dançando.

Meu corpo ainda se mexia no ritmo da música, enquanto minha mente estava em branco. Quando voltei a mim, só podia pensar em uma coisa: seus lábios.

_Gimme, gimme more. Gimme more. Gimme, gimme more  
(_**_Dê-me, dê-me mais. Dê-me, mais_**_)  
Gimme, gimme more. Gimme more. Gimme, gimme more  
(_**_Dê-me, dê-me mais. Dê-me, mais_**_)_

O beijei como nunca havia beijado nenhum cara antes. Era como se eu estivesse num deserto e sua boca fosse minha água, o que eu precisava para saciar minha sede. Ele retribuiu, como se estivesse tão necessitado quanto eu.

A música acabou, mas o beijo não. Outra música começou em seguida e uma parte distante da minha mente registrou que era minha música preferida. Para logo depois voltar a se concentrar na intensidade do que eu sentia naquele momento.

Me deixei ser levada enquanto nos beijávamos, e percebi que ele encostara na parede. Nossos corpos ainda se moviam ao som da música, nossos beijos acompanhavam o ritmo. Ele mordiscava meus lábios, roçava de leve enquanto dançávamos, agora bem menos concentrados no som do que antes, e tornávamos a nos beijar. Beijo quente, necessitado, calmo, romântico... Nos beijamos de tantas formas que perdi a conta.

E então... A música parou e as luzes se acenderam. A festa havia acabado e o dia estava amanhecendo lá fora. Eu não queria que aquilo acabasse, mas tivemos.

Nos afastamos lentamente, como se fosse uma tortura para os nossos corpos ficarem longe. Eu sabia que tinha que encontrar Pam e Colin para voltarmos pra Hogwarts, mas não queria me separar dele.

Lentamente, ele entrelaçou nossas mãos e fomos andando até a porta, sem trocar uma palavra. Parecia desnecessário, depois do que passamos aquela noite.

Quando a porta estava a alguns metros de nós, paramos, enquanto eu procurava meus amigos com o olhar. Os avistei do lado de fora, observando as pessoas passarem e procurando por mim. Me virei para me despedir e perguntar seu nome, mas ele me calou com um beijo.

Um calmo, cheio de ternura que me fez derreter por dentro. Ao se afastar, deslizou a mão pelo meu rosto lentamente e eu fechei meus olhos, sentindo seu toque. Deu um leve aperto na minha mão que ainda estava na dele e, com mais um selinho, me soltou, falando pela primeira vez.

- Tenha bons sonhos, Gina.

Eu fiquei parada, ainda de olhos fechados, meu cérebro demorando a funcionar.

Quando abri meus olhos, ele havia sumido. Fui andando lentamente até a porta, tentando raciocinar. Pam e Colin me chamaram e eu fui até eles, ainda sem conseguir pensar.

Fizemos o caminho para Hogwarts em "modo automático" e eu só conseguia lembrar de cada momento daquela noite. Meus amigos estavam tão silenciosos quanto eu, provavelmente relembrando os bons momentos.

Nesse silêncio, enquanto caminhávamos, consegui raciocinar. Ele sabia meu nome. Mas como? Deve ter perguntando para alguém. Para o barman, talvez. Também havia virado meu amigo depois de tantas semanas freqüentando o lugar.

Então, talvez, ele já tenha me observado antes. E como eu nunca o notei antes? Céus, eu devo ser muito mais lerda do que pensei.

Mal me toquei que já havíamos chegado em Hogwarts e que já estávamos na torre da Grifinória. Fui para o dormitório, tomei meu banho, tudo de forma automática. Não conseguia tirá-lo da minha cabeça.

E quando eu me deitei, com um sorriso besta no rosto, foi que um "click" se fez em minha mente. Cabelo Platinado. Olhos cinzas. Blusa _verde_. E sabia meu nome.

Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.

Eu havia dançado com Draco Malfoy a noite inteira. O beijado diversas vezes e me entregue como nunca me entreguei a alguém, nem mesmo durante o sexo. Por isso senti a sensação de que ele me era familiar.

Ah, não, Merlin.

Eu estou perdida.

**

* * *

  
**

**N/A:** Olá !!!

Viu??? Eu disse que iria atualizar rápido!!! Vocês não acreditaram, né? xD

Mas dessa vez, foi, e semana que vem deve ter outro capítulo! Eu falei que essa seria uma short-fic, e estou fazendo de tudo para que seja. Eu ia descrever muuuuito mais coisa nesse capítulo e Gina só iria encontrar o Draco no próximo... Mas encurtei as coisas a fim de deixar tudo mais emocionante ;P

E aí, o que acharam? Não coloquei as músicas na íntegra, mas só os trechos delas mais importantes para o momento. Como eu disse na N/A inicial, tem no meu perfil do o link para escutá-las online e/ou baixá-las.

Por falar nisso, no meu perfil também tem meu link para quem quiser me add no Orkut! É só dizer que é daqui que eu aceito :)

Bom, vou ficando por aqui, estou com um pouco de pressa. Escrevi esse cap correndo e nem mesmo o re-li para corrigir os erros, então, espero que me perdoem!

Ah, sim... **DEIXEM REVIEWS**!

Bjinhos,

**(¯`·._.·[** Princesa Chi **]·._.·´¯)**


	5. Capítulo 3

N/A: Cap com música, no meu perfil!

* * *

**Capítulo 3 – Sentimento de outro mundo**

Eu estava com um sério problema. Desde que eu descobri quem era a pessoa com quem eu tinha dançado na última vez que fui ao Psikodélika, eu simplesmente não fazia mais nada.

Vocês veem, havia sido uma noite maravilhosa. Uma dança incrível, sensações emocionantes – e eu nem vou comentar sobre os beijos – e, ainda assim, eu não consegui apenas curtir. E esse era o problema; eu havia gostado mais do que deveria.

Agora, eu só pensava naquele loiro, e o quanto eu gostaria de reencontrá-lo. O que era estúpido; afinal, ele era um Malfoy. Tudo bem, a guerra havia acabado, e até onde eu sei, ele estava bem longe para não ter tomado nenhum partido. Mas ainda prevalecia meu instinto Weasley-contra-Malfoy, e não entrava na minha mente que eu quisesse ter algo com ele.

Já estava me convencendo de que eu havia comido titica de hipogrifo, quando Pam me arrastou subitamente para o lado, segurando meu braço.

- Aonde você está indo?

- Hã... Para a aula de Feitiços...? – respondi, incerta.

- Temos Transfiguração agora, Gina. E hoje é quinta-feira, não terça. – seu olhar era inquisitivo.

Ah bom, digamos que eu não tenha contado para ela, e nem para mais ninguém. Como eu disse, me sentia muito idiota por estar pensando no Malfoy. E não era como se eles não percebessem que havia algo errado comigo; eu não só estava completamente desatenta em relação às aulas, como mal andava comendo. Só ficava pensando se eu conseguiria encontrá-lo na próxima vez em que fosse para o clube, se ele dançaria comigo como havia feito antes, ou simplesmente me ignoraria. Ou, o mais provável, nunca mais apareceria por lá.

E isso me desanimava, muito. Pensar que eu não teria a chance de vê-lo me deixava tão mal quanto a ideia de _querer_ vê-lo, quando supostamente eu não deveria. Céus, minha cabeça girava como um furacão a todo minuto, e não aguentando mais, arrastei a Pam para um banquinho no pátio, sabendo que perderíamos nossa aula.

Fiz um gesto para que alguns primeiranistas saíssem de lá, o que fizeram prontamente; ser veterana tinha suas vantagens perante os novatos.

- Vai me contar o que houve para você estar assim? – perguntou Pam, sentando-se ao meu lado.

Essa parte era difícil; eu queria contar, mas não sabia por onde começar.

- Então, lembra da semana passada, quando fomos ao Psikodélika e você e o Colin me deixaram na pista sozinha? – comecei, e vi que Pam sentia-se culpada por isso – eu estava aproveitando minha noite, dançando até não poder mais, quando apareceu um cara. E não era qualquer cara, era um extremamente lindo e gostoso.

- E você transou com ele? – ela perguntou, com um olhar de sabidona.

- Não – eu enfatizei minha resposta – nós não transamos. Eu _dancei_ com ele, e foi a melhor dança da minha vida. Quero dizer, ele sabia o que estava fazendo, não era como os idiotas que geralmente apareciam por lá.

- E...?

- E daí que a dança estava tão boa, tão sensual, que eu comecei a ficar excitada e... – deixei a frase incompleta, sentindo um calafrio no meu corpo ao relembrar daquele momento.

Pam ficou alguns segundos em silêncio, até que finalmente entendeu, e começou a rir.

- Meu Merlin, você gozou enquanto dançava! – ela ria até não poder mais, enquanto tentava falar – essa vai ficar para a história!

Esperei ela se acalmar, a olhando com desprezo e, quando finalmente parou, continuei.

- Depois disso, eu o agarrei e demos uns bons amassos na parede. A noite acabou e fomos embora, cada um pro seu canto. O problema é que, quando nos despedimos, ele falou meu nome.

- Esse é o problema? Ele pode ter perguntado a alguém. Não é como se você fosse desconhecida lá – Pam comentou, sem saber que eu tinha pensado nisso antes.

- Pois é, eu pensei nisso a princípio, mas então me recordei melhor das feições desse cara, e de como a voz dele soou um tanto _arrastada_ em meu ouvido... – e nessa parte eu mal estava conseguindo contar a ela, mas me esforcei – e cheguei a conclusão de que esse cara é o Draco Malfoy.

Pam me olhou abobada.

- Malfoy? Aquele gostosão da sonserina que se formou no último ano? O mesmo que implicava com seu irmão diariamente? – os olhos dela piscaram várias vezes, tentando absorver.

Eu assenti com a cabeça, lentamente. Ela ficou em silêncio, pensando no que falar.

- Bom... Tá, era um Malfoy, mas se ele dança tão bem assim, não vejo problema de você ter curtido sua noite. Não há porque se sentir culpada, a menos... – ela me lançou um olhar especulativo – ...que você esteja querendo mais.

Olhei para o chão, e meu silêncio já havia respondido a acusação. Eu queria mais, eu queria agarrá-lo, terminar o que comecei, e quem sabe descobrir outras coisas. Na verdade, não me lembro de ter me sentido assim desde que eu era uma pré-adolescente apaixonada por Harry Potter, e naquela época eu nem sabia o que era sexo. Agora que eu já conhecia, pensava em Draco Malfoy não apenas com um sentimento platônico; eu queria também toda a parte física, do qual eu já havia tido uma prova.

- Entende por que eu estou assim? – eu sussurrei, depois de alguns momentos – eu quero vê-lo de novo, Pam. Ele provavelmente vai me ignorar, ou me humilhar como fazia com meu irmão, mas eu ainda assim quero encontrá-lo novamente. E não consigo pensar em outra coisa até eu confirmar e quebrar minha cara de vez.

Pam exalou o ar e me deu um sorriso.

- Você não sabe se ele agirá assim.

- Até parece, estamos falando de um Malfoy – lancei-lhe um olhar descrente enquanto falava.

- Mas esse Malfoy lhe deu uma bela sessão de amassos sabendo do seu sobrenome – ela segurou minha mão enquanto falava – o que prova que ele não é _tão_ Malfoy assim.

Esse pensamento me trouxe um sorriso no rosto. Pam estava certa, se ele sabia meu nome, sabia a que família eu pertencia, e não se importou em dançar comigo. Talvez houvesse uma esperança, afinal.

- Olha, você é uma garota linda e extremamente gostosa, e se eu não gostasse de homens juro que te perturbaria – ela continuou, me fazendo rir – e foi capaz de atrair um famoso sonserino por conta da sua beleza. Só precisa descobrir se é apenas atração, ou há algo mais.

- Eu não sei – sacudi minha cabeça, tentando pensar – eu estou tão fixada em encontrá-lo de novo e descobrir se é tão bom assim, se não foi apenas minha imaginação, que não consigo definir se é apenas atração.

- Então descubra – Pam puxou um papel de dentro no seu bolso – esse é o _flyer_ da festa que terá no sábado lá no Psikodélika. Envie para ele sem dizer nada, e veja se ele aparecerá. Eu e Colin cobriremos a pista de dança na sexta, e você pode recuperar seus estudos atrasados dessa semana.

Dei um sorriso para ela, agradecida. Era minha melhor amiga, com total certeza.

- Blaise não vai se importar de dançarmos um pouco – continuou Pam, levantando-se – e tenho certeza que Colin consegue arrastar o Leon para a pista.

- Pam, não sei porque, mas o nome do seu quase-namorado não me é estranho... – eu comecei, tentando me recordar da onde eu já havia ouvido.

- Ah, isso porque ele estudo aqui – ela falou, despreocupada – Blaise Zanini, o garanhão da Sonserina que todas as garotas queriam pegar, e que sempre andava com o Malfoy.

Estanquei.

- Você estava saindo com um sonserino e nem me contou nada? – minha voz ficou ligeiramente exaltada.

- _Ex-sonserino_, Gina – ela frisou, e pareceu não se importar com meu tom – ele já terminou o colégio, não faz parte de mais nenhuma casa. E, se você for pensar, de repente o Malfoy tenha ido com ele aquela noite pro clube, já que eles eram amigos em Hogwarts.

Provavelmente esse pensamento estava certo; tenho certeza que nunca vi o Draco lá, em todas as vezes que eu fui. Era impossível passar despercebido, não com toda aquela beleza.

Oh Merlin, agora eu pensava nele pelo primeiro nome. Definitivamente, eu precisava me concentrar em outra coisa.

Decidi seguir o conselho de Pam e fui para o corujal, colocando o _flyer_ de sábado em um envelope. Fiquei na dúvida se escrevia algo, então, coloquei uma pequena mensagem:

_Espero te ver lá._

_Ass: Gina._

Me senti estúpida ao fazer isso, mas já era tarde, a coruja já levava a mensagem. Suspirando, voltei para meu salão comunal e me afundei em livros. Precisava recuperar meus estudos e me concentrar em outra coisa que não um loiro estonteante.

Sexta-feira chegou e Colin e Pam foram para o clube, enquanto eu derretia meu cérebro estudando. Pra ser sincera, nem lembro a última vez que fiz isso; me empolguei tanto em sair toda a semana que havia me tornado negligente com as matérias que fazia, e precisava me esforçar mais se quisesse me formar.

Nas minhas pausas, eu especulava como seria a noite seguinte, se Draco apareceria ou ignoraria minha mensagem. Eu precisava de uma resposta, fosse ela boa ou ruim; e o fato dele não ter respondido nada por coruja podia significar ambas as coisas, por isso, só me restava pagar para ver.

No sábado, enquanto Pam e Colin recuperavam-se da noite anterior, procurei Mel e pedi ajuda com Transfiguração. Ele prontamente me explicou, e vi que ela estava empenhada em tirar as melhores notas nos NIEMs. Pelo que me contou, nem estava mais indo nas reuniões no jardim, assim como os outros setimanistas que faziam parte do grupo. Todos se dedicavam aos estudos, e me senti extremamente culpada de só pensar em curtir toda a semana.

- Não há nada de mal em espairecer um pouco, Gi – ela disse, após me tirar outra dúvida – você só precisa equilibrar mais sua vida, só isso.

Assenti, sabendo que ela estava certa. Era o que faltava na minha vida: equilíbrio. Parando pra pensar, eu nunca tive isso. Saí de uma vida pacata para uma emocionante ao conhecer o álcool e a zoação entre amigos, e nunca estabilizei as duas coisas. Era uma das desvantagens de ter sido criada em uma família conservadora; quando se conhece algo diferente, a pessoa simplesmente se joga de cabeça e não pesa as consequências, e foi exatamente o que aconteceu comigo.

Em parte me sentia culpada, mas não arrependida. Havia sido muito bom o tempo que durou, mas estava na hora de eu amadurecer. Decidi, então, que hoje seria a última vez que eu iria ao clube. Conversaria com Mike e cancelaria nosso acordo; não era justo que, depois de todo esse tempo, eu simplesmente parasse de ir. Ele era uma boa pessoa, talvez fosse se sentir mal por não me ter lá, mas quem sabe eu visitasse de vez em quando, pagando meu próprio ingresso. Ainda tinha algumas economias guardadas para quando eu quisesse ir; e Mel estava certa, às vezes espairecer um pouco me faria bem.

Conversei com Pam e Colin naquela tarde sobre a minha decisão, e eles pareceram concordar.

- O que um homem não te faz, hein, ruiva? – Colin brincou – ficou toda responsável da noite para o dia!

Eu soltei uma risada. Pam havia contado para ele sobre Draco, obviamente.

- Não estou fazendo isso por causa dele, mas por mim – eu consegui dizer – já está na hora de eu aprender que amadurecimento não é só beber álcool e dançar, mas também cuidar de meu futuro.

- Eu já havia pensado nisso – Pam confessou – Blaise me perguntou na noite passada o que eu pretendia fazer quando me formasse, e eu fiquei muda, porque eu ainda não sabia o que responder.

Sorri, entendendo o que ela dizia. Eu também não sabia o que fazer, e já era hora de nos focarmos em nós mesmos e decidirmos isso.

- Então está decidido – completou Colin – não vamos mais para lá toda semana. Tenho certeza que o Leon não vai se importar em trocar corujas e me encontrar em Hogsmeade. E ainda temos o mapa de Gina, posso dar uma escapada de vez em quando.

Nós rimos, e dentro de mim, me sentia melhor. Algo havia mudado; fosse por eu ter caído na real ao conversar com Mel, ou por não querer voltar ao Psikodélika tão cedo depois que Draco me desse um fora hoje (e eu tinha quase total certeza de que isso aconteceria), os acontecimentos convergiram e me levaram a um crescimento interno.

A noite chegou, e eu estava ansiosa. O tom de despedida nos preenchia, e eu me produzi muito para minha última noite. Coloquei um vestido preto e justo, modelando todo me corpo e deixando minhas coxas de fora. Nos pés, uma sandália de salto cujas tiras trançavam até o joelho. Deixei meu cabelo solto e esvoaçante, me dando uma aparência selvagem, e coloquei pouca maquiagem.

Pam também estava produzida, com um vestido azul escuro combinando com a mecha em sua franja; havia encantado os aros dos seus óculos para que brilhassem sob a luz da boate durante a noite. Encontramos Colin e saímos, dessa vez aparatando direto de Hogsmeade para lá.

A casa estava cheia, uma fila enorme do lado de fora. Cumprimentamos o segurança e passamos direto, sabendo que aquela seria a última vez que faríamos isso.

- Gina, minha querida! – Mike estava próximo à porta – senti sua falta ontem, tudo parecia menos animado sem a sua presença!

Dei um sorriso, o abraçando.

- Ah, Mike, eu preferia que você tivesse dito que eu não faria falta – eu falei, soltando-o.

- O que houve? – ele me olhou preocupado.

Contei a ele minha decisão, e Colin e Pam deram um sorriso de desculpas ao meu lado. Ele ficou um momento em silêncio, antes de sorrir.

- Você estará cuidando de seu futuro, lógico que não vou me importar. Sentiremos falta de vocês três, e espero vê-los mais vezes, principalmente depois que se formarem.

Sorrimos, felizes que eles tinham entendido.

- Agora, já que é a última noite de vocês, quero vê-los na pista até o amanhecer, ouviram?

Agradecemos e fizemos o que ele falou: fomos dançar. Era maravilhoso curtir com meus amigos, dançar até o chão e sentir minhas pernas doerem. Mas eu sentia falta de algo; na verdade, parte da minha decisão havia sido tomada por causa de Draco. Depois que eu dancei com ele, a emoção de apenas dançar havia se perdido e, por mais que eu me divertisse com Pam e Colin ao meu lado, eu recordava dos momentos que tive com aquele loiro. E era loucura, pois só havíamos dançado uma única vez! Mas eu não conseguia controlar meu coração, que palpitava a cada momento que eu olhava em volta, tentando encontrá-lo.

Mas ele não apareceu. Já estávamos a um bom tempo dançando, quando Colin pediu licença para ir encontrar Leon, que havia acabado de chegar, e logo depois um moreno espetacular apareceu por trás de Pam e passou as mãos nos olhos dela.

- Advinha quem é? – perguntou, sorrindo.

- Blaise! – minha amiga abriu um sorriso tão grande como eu nunca havia visto antes. Virou-se e praticamente pulou o abraçando.

Se beijaram e eu tive que dar uma ligeira tossida para chamar a atenção e interrompê-los.

- Ah, Blaise, está é minha amiga Gina – ela me apresentou – este é Blaise Zabini.

- Prazer – ele estendeu a mão, e o cumprimentei – ouvi muito falar de você, Gina. Você não sabe o quanto.

Ele falou com um tom misterioso, o que me deixou curiosa. Será que Pam falava tanto assim de mim? Eu a olhei, e ela parecia confusa também. Os dois afastaram-se, pois eu sabia que Pam contaria para ele que não viria mais ao Psikodélika por um bom tempo, e eles tinham que decidir se ainda se encontrariam, ou tudo terminaria ali. Mas a julgar pelo sorriso de minha amiga, ela não deixaria que tudo terminasse assim.

Continuei dançando, e olhava à minha volta mais do que nunca. Como Pam havia sugerido que Draco viera com Blaise na outra noite, tinha esperanças que, com a chegada do moreno, eu logo veria o loiro. Mas isso não aconteceu. Dancei mais algumas músicas e, desanimada, saí da pista, indo para o bar.

Me sentei em uma cadeira no canto, e me apoiei no balcão, tomando um drink, esperando a hora passar. Dançar sozinha não tinha mais graça, e meus amigos estavam ocupados resolvendo seus relacionamentos. O Mike que me perdoasse, mas eu não conseguia mais. Eu já esperava que Draco não aparecesse, mas ainda assim, me sentia decepcionada. Eu queria muito vê-lo, queria sentir tudo o que senti novamente. Será que era pedir muito...?

Talvez fosse. Eu havia me tornado uma má pessoa, confesso. Sem me importar com meus estudos, sem me importar verdadeiramente com nenhum homem... Talvez eu estivesse pagando pela vida que escolhi.

Suspirei. Uma hora essa fase acabaria. Quando me formasse, procuraria um emprego que me desse prazer e dinheiro, e quando chegasse aos trinta, me casaria com algum bom rapaz e montaria minha família com ele. Quem precisa de amor ou paixão...? Com amizade, se pode viver com alguém até morrer, vendo os filhos crescerem e formando suas famílias.

Eu conseguiria. Não fui feita para ser amada; me sentia suja depois de todas as coisas que fiz, de todos os caras com quem dormi. Nenhum homem aceitaria isso, e eu só precisava ir para onde ninguém me conhecesse, fingir que era uma virgem e, _voi-lá_!, teria uma vida pacata novamente.

Vez ou outra meus pensamentos eram interrompidos por algum convite masculino; me perguntavam se eu estava desacompanhada, se queria conversar ou dançar, se poderiam me pagar uma bebida. Eu declinava educadamente, mas com voz firme. Quando se é gentil demais em uma negação, acham que você só está fazendo "doce", e se sentem no direito de continuar falando, o que acaba sendo um incômodo.

E eu estava incomodada; um cara continuou sentado ao meu lado, mesmo depois de eu ter dito "não". Continuou falando sobre o quanto eu era bonita e de que era um desperdício estar sozinha, enquanto eu revirava os olhos. Olhei para o barman, à procura de ajuda para afastar aquele chato, mas só recebi um sorriso confiante em retorno. Teria que fazer algo sozinha, então.

- Olha... Paul, não é? – ele assentiu sorrindo – escuta, eu quero ficar sozinha, então, me deixa em paz.

- Não diga isso, gatinha, você sabe que me quer! – ele parecia alcoolizado, e minha frase não fez nenhum efeito. Estava já me levantando, quando ele segurou meu braço.

- Vamos, não faça charme! – continuou falando.

- Me solta, seu...! – eu havia ficado com raiva, depois dessa atitude. Odeio caras que acham que toda mulher os deseja, e que se insistirem o suficiente, conseguirão algo. Quando eu ia dar-lhe um soco, ouvi uma voz falar nas minhas costas.

- Solta ela.

Meu coração disparou, e senti meu corpo inteiro gelar. Eu conhecia aquela voz, pois relembrei dela milhares de vezes dizendo meu nome, ao longo da semana. Minha respiração ficou ofegante, enquanto minha mente permanecia em branco.

- E quem é você? – perguntou Paul, tentando ver atrás de mim, apertando os olhos.

- Alguém com que você não vai querer arranjar briga – Draco falando, segurando a mão dele que estava em meu braço e fazendo-o me soltar – agora cai fora daqui e não apareça mais.

Parece que o que Draco disse fez efeito, pois Paul saiu, resmungando algo como "se ela tinha namorado, por que não falou logo?".

Permaneci parada em meu lugar, sem saber o que dizer. Ele ainda estava atrás de mim, e senti seus dedos deslizarem pelo meu ombro.

- Oi – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, e fechei meu olhos. Desejei tanto vê-lo, e não sabia o que dizer, apenas apreciei seu toque, sentindo meu corpo inteiro ferver.

Ficamos uns momentos em silêncio, quando ele perguntou:

- Vamos dançar?

Assentindo com a cabeça, sem conseguir falar nada, deixei que ele me guiasse para a pista, segurando minha mão. Ele usava uma blusa preta social, e eu não pude deixar de notar que ele estava mais bonito no que eu lembrava. Ao chegarmos lá, uma música estava terminando, e logo outra começou.

_You'se so hypnotizing_

(_**Você é tão hipnotizante**_)

_Could you be the devil_

(_**Poderia você ser o diabo?**_)

_Could you be an angel_

(_**Poderia você ser um anjo?**_)

_Your touch magnetizing_

(_**Seu toque magnetiza**_)

_Fells like I'm floating_

(_**Parece que estou flutuando**_)

_Leaves my body glowing_

(_**Deixa meu corpo brilhando**_)

Deixei meu corpo ser levado por ele. A cada movimento, minha confiança retornava, e logo eu estava dançando ao ritmo das batidas, o encarando. Sua expressão era inelegível, mas seus olhos o traíam; eram quentes, desejosos.

_They say be afraid_

(_**Eles dizem para eu ter medo**_)

_You're no like the others_

(_**Você não é como os outros**_)

_Futuristic lover_

(_**Amante futurista**_)

_Different DNA_

(_**DNA diferente**_)

_They don't understand you_

(_**Eles não o entendem**_)

Passei meus braços por seu ombro, o abraçando, enquanto nos movíamos. Mantinha meu rosto a centímetros do dele, sem o beijá-lo, enquanto meu quadril fazia todo o trabalho.

_You're from whole another world_

(_**Você é de outro mundo**_)

_A different dimension_

(_**De uma dimensão diferente**_)

_You open my eyes_

(_**Você abriu os meus olhos**_)

_And I'm ready to go,_

(_**E estou pronta para ir**_)

_Lead me into the light_

(_**Guie-me para a luz**_)

Ele me puxou para perto, e parecia que éramos um único corpo dançando ao som do refrão, com nossas bocas bem próximas, mas sem nos beijarmos.

_Kiss me, Ki-Ki-Kiss me_

(_**Beije-me, B-B-beije-me**_)

_Infect me with your loving_

(_**Me infecte com seu amor**_)

_And fill me with your poison_

(_**Me preencha com seu veneno**_)

_Take me, ta-ta-take me_

(_**Me leve, me L-L-leve**_)

_Wanna be your victim_

(_**Quero ser sua vítima**_)

_Ready for abduction_

(_**Estou pronta para abdução**_)

_Boy, you're an alien,_

(_**Garoto, você é um alienígena**_)

_Your touch so foreign_

(_**Seu toque é de outro mundo**_)

_It's supernatural_

(_**É sobrenatural**_)

_Extra-terrestrial_

(_**É extraterrestre**_)

Me virei de costas para ele, mantendo-me encostada em seu corpo, enquanto rebolava. Suas mãos passavam pelo meu ombro e pelo meu braço, subindo e segurando minhas mãos no alto enquanto eu descia até o chão.

_You're so supersonic_

(_**Você é tão supersônico**_)

_Wanna fell your powers,_

(_**Quero sentir seus poderes**_)

_Stun me with your lasers_

(_**Me atordoe com seus lasers**_)

_Your kiss is cosmic,_

(_**Seu beijo é cósmico**_)

_Every move is magic_

(_**Todo movimento é mágico**_)

_You're from whole another world_

(_**Você é de outro mundo**_)

_A different dimension_

(_**De uma dimensão diferente**_)

_You open my eyes_

(_**Você abriu os meus olhos**_)

_And I'm ready to go,_

(_**E estou pronta para ir**_)

_Lead me into the light_

(_**Guie-me para a luz**_)

Ele levantou-me, virando-me novamente para ele, enquanto meu coração disparava. Passei minha perna por cima da dele, mexendo-me, me dando conta de quanto a música que tocava dizia o que eu sentia a respeito dele.

_Kiss me, Ki-Ki-Kiss me_

(_**Beije-me, B-B-beije-me**_)

_Infect me with your loving_

(_**Me infecte com seu amor**_)

_And fill me with your poison_

(_**Me preencha com seu veneno**_)

_Take me, ta-ta-take me_

(_**Me leve, me L-L-leve**_)

_Wanna be your victim_

(_**Quero ser sua vítima**_)

_Ready for abduction_

(_**Estou pronta para abdução**_)

_Boy, you're an alien,_

(_**Garoto, você é um alienígena**_)

_Your touch so foreign_

(_**Seu toque é de outro mundo**_)

_It's supernatural_

(_**É sobrenatural**_)

_Extra-terrestrial_

(_**É extraterrestre**_)

Balançava minha cabeça com a música, acompanhava o ritmo. Na parte mais lenta, nossos rostos se aproximaram perigosamente, e eu sussurrei a letra, que eu já conhecia, enquanto olhava dentro daqueles olhos cinzas, movendo-me lentamente.

_This is transcendental_

(_**Isso é transcendental**_)

_On another level_

(_**Em um outro nível**_)

_Boy, you're my lucky star_

(_**Garoto, você é minha estrela da sorte**_)

_I wanna walk on your wavelength_

(_**Eu quero andar em seu comprimento de onda**_)

_And be there when you vibrate_

(_**E estar lá quando você vibrar**_)

_For your, I'll risk it all, all_

(_**Por você, eu arrisco tudo, tudo**_)

Nos beijamos, pois já era impossível controlar a vontade. Era um beijo sedento, cheio de paixão, de sentimento. Eu não conseguia controlar a vontade de me entregar a ele por inteiro, e não me importava com o amanhã, se o teria novamente. Eu o queria agora, naquele momento, mesmo que depois não tivesse mais.

_Kiss me, Ki-Ki-Kiss me_

(_**Beije-me, B-B-beije-me**_)

_Infect me with your loving_

(_**Me infecte com seu amor**_)

_And fill me with your poison_

(_**Me preencha com seu veneno**_)

_Take me, ta-ta-take me_

(_**Me leve, me L-L-leve**_)

_Wanna be your victim_

(_**Quero ser sua vítima**_)

_Ready for abduction_

(_**Estou pronta para abdução**_)

_Boy, you're an alien,_

(_**Garoto, você é um alienígena**_)

_Your touch so foreign_

(_**Seu toque é de outro mundo**_)

_It's supernatural_

(_**É sobrenatural**_)

_Extra-terrestrial_

(_**É extraterrestre**_)

Enquanto a música terminava, eu interrompi o beijo, falando em seu ouvido:

- Vamos sair daqui.

Ele assentiu e, envolvendo suas mãos às minhas, me levou por um caminho que eu não conhecia. Entramos por uma porta com um aviso "permitido para funcionários" e seguimos um corredor, dando em um escritório. Antes que eu perguntasse algo, ele me puxou para um novo beijo, e eu me entreguei completamente. Estava tão envolvida que mal senti a sensação de aparatação; quando dei por mim, estávamos em uma sala com uma lareira acesa, muito bem decorada. Não tive tempo de olhar muito à minha volta, pois Draco me beijava com tanto fervor que eu só conseguia pensar nele. Ele me levantou, e passei as pernas por seu quadril, enquanto ele caminhava para algum lugar.

Senti quando ele me jogou em uma cama macia e deitou por cima de mim. Não me importava se ele era uma Malfoy, ou se estava dormindo com ele mesmo sem saber muito sobre sua vida; eu só queria tirar aquela necessidade que me preenchia de tê-lo por inteiro.

Ele beijava meu pescoço, mordiscava. Concentrei-me em abrir os botões de sua blusa e, vendo que não conseguia, puxei com força, arrancando todos, o que fez ele arfar. Enquanto eu tentava abrir o fecho de sua calça, ele abria o zíper do meu vestido, puxando-o violentamente para tirá-lo de mim.

Eu admirava seu peitoral definido, enquanto ele arrancava minha calcinha e me olhava nua. Ficou alguns instantes assim, antes de voltar a me beijar, com mais paixão do que antes. Suas mãos passearam pelo meu corpo, sua língua explorou cada pedaço da minha pele, me fazendo gemer como nunca.

Eu não sei o que dizer daquela noite. Se antes eu achava que havia sido o ápice ter um orgasmo na pista de dança, Draco provou que poderia fazer muito mais. Me controlava, me colocava na posição em que queria, me dava mais prazer do que jamais tive. Terminávamos e recomeçávamos tantas vezes que perdi a conta; ele era incansável, e eu o acompanhava, pois não queria que acabasse.

Quando já estávamos completamente cansados e arfando, adormeci, abraçada a ele, mais feliz do que poderia imaginar, e desejando muito mais.

* * *

Me revirei na cama, sem querer acordar. Senti uma claridade em meu rosto, e pensei em fechar as cortinas do meu dossel. Ao abrir os olhos, porém, lembrei que eu não havia dormido lá aquela noite.

Sentei-me bruscamente, olhando ao meu redor. Estava em um quarto muito bem arrumado, todo em cores escuras, e me encontrava em uma cama enorme, envolvida em lençóis macios.

- Acordou?

Olhei para o lado, e quase achei que ainda estava sonhando ao ver Draco deitado ali, com o lençol cobrindo até a cintura, mas deixando todo seu peitoral à mostra. Me olhava com um sorriso divertido após ter feito a pergunta.

- Que horas são? – eu perguntei, e minha voz saiu engrolada, indicando que eu havia dormido muito – eu preciso voltar para Hogwarts.

- Relaxa – ele falou me puxando para cima dele – você tem cobertura, pode ficar aqui mais um pouco.

O encarei, e não pude deixar de dar um sorriso ao olhar para aquele rosto. Foi a noite mais maravilhosa que tive, e tudo por causa dele. Dei-lhe um beijo terno, lento, e pude sentir seu corpo correspondendo.

- Acho que podemos esperar mais um pouco até o café da manhã – ele sussurrou, girando e ficando por cima de mim, enquanto eu ria.

Quando terminamos, eu ainda estava acalmando minha respiração e ele levantou-se.

- Um banho faz bem – ele falou, com um sorriso, indicando a porta do outro lado do quarto.

Assenti e me levantei também, sentindo-me dolorida. Parece que aquela noite havia me exaurido até o meu máximo, mas ao entrar em uma banheira de água morna com ele eu só conseguia pensar que aguentava mais. Me sentia uma verdadeira ninfomaníaca, e só mesmo Draco para despertar esse meu lado. Parecia sempre disposto, mesmo depois de todas as vezes que tivemos. Suas mãos já passeavam pelo meu corpo, querendo algo novamente, quando meu estômago roncou, e eu dei uma risada sem graça.

- Acho que estou com fome – consegui dizer, e Draco me abraçou.

- Então vamos comer – falou em meu ouvido.

Saímos da banheira, e ele me entregou um roupão felpudo para vestir, colocando um igual. Segurando minha mão, me guiou para fora do quarto, por um corredor, e fiquei maravilhada com o que eu via.

- Onde estamos? – eu perguntei em um sussurro.

- Na minha casa – ele respondeu.

Era linda; passamos por cima de uma espécie de ponte, que ligava um lado da casa ao outro; embaixo não havia chão, e sim, uma enorme piscina se estendendo pelo ambiente. Olhando para baixo vi que, numa das margens, havia uma mesa posta com duas cadeiras, já completada por várias comidas.

Olhei para cima e vi que o teto era feito de vidro, dando uma iluminação natural ao local. Podia ver o sol fraco lá fora, e como deveria estar mais frio, uma vez que já estávamos no final de novembro.

Ainda estava espantada com aquilo quando chegamos à mesa, e me sentei, logo começando a comer. Draco me acompanhou em silêncio e, durante um tempo, permanecemos assim. O cardápio era variado, comi uma salada de frutas, cereais, bebi alguns sucos. Estava mais faminta do que imaginava, e fiquei esperando alguma piada por parte dele.

- Não vai dizer que não tenho comida em casa? – perguntei, quando já tinha comido o bastante.

Ele me encarou, divertido.

- Isso me passou pela cabeça, mas achei melhor não comentar nada.

Soltei uma risada, passando manteiga em minha torrada. Era surreal estar ali com ele, e não pude deixar de comentar:

- É a primeira vez que tomo café da manhã com um cara. Ainda mais sendo na casa dele.

- Nunca trouxe nenhuma mulher aqui antes – ele confessou – sempre preferi ir para algum motel.

- Então por que eu estou aqui? – perguntei, confusa.

- Porque você é especial – ele me respondeu, e eu quase derreti ao encarar aqueles olhos cinzas, que pareciam ler minha alma. Fiquei com um sorriso bobo no rosto após essa resposta, e tentei pensar nas outras mil perguntas que circulavam pela minha mente.

- Ah, então... Eu não sabia que podia se aparatar direto para o clube – eu comecei – nem sabia que tinha um escritório lá.

- É uma das vantagens de ser dono do local – ele deu um gole em seu café – você não precisa passar pela entrada.

Paralisei ao ouvir aquilo, com meu copo de suco a caminho da minha boca.

- Você é... Dono? – perguntei, chocada. Por essa eu não esperava; quero dizer, eu achando que ele nunca ia lá, que de repente havia acompanhado seu amigo na noite que nos conhecemos... E agora eu descubro que o Psikodélika é dele!

Ele parecia estar se divertindo com minha reação.

- Chocada por gostar tanto de um local criado por um Malfoy? – ele perguntou, e eu só consegui assentir, esperando ele continuar – durante a guerra eu viajei pela Europa, enquanto minha família lutava. Conheci lugares incríveis e percebi que o Reino Unido não tinha nada do tipo, não para bruxos pelo menos. Daí, quando voltei, usei parte da herança deixada pelos meus pais para abrir meu próprio negócio. Ainda sigo com alguns negócios da família, mas vendi a antiga mansão e comprei minha casa.

Eu ainda o encarava, boquiaberta. Ele havia perdido os pais, mas não parecia se importar; descrevia sua vida de forma superficial, como se estivesse falando sobre o tempo. E eu estava surpresa em como ele havia lidado com sua vida; eu não sabia o que iria fazer ao me formar, e ele já era rico, não só pela herança que lhe foi deixada, mas pelos lucros que um local como o Psikodélika deveria dar.

- Uau – foi tudo o que eu consegui dizer – e eu achando que, na noite em que te vi, era a primeira vez que pisava lá.

- E foi, de certa forma – ele comentou, olhando para a piscina – eu nunca havia descido para a pista de dança, quase nunca ia lá quando estava tendo festa.

O encarei, confusa.

- Mas então...

- Eu desci por sua causa – ele me cortou, explicando – pouco depois que o clube estreiou, Mike comentou que havia três jovens que iam lá toda semana e passavam a noite inteira na pista. Parte do trabalho dele como organizador é incentivar as pessoas a se divertirem, por isso, me contou que havia chamado vocês para serem "membros permanentes" de lá, ou algo assim. Fiquei curioso e apareci certa noite para ver, e realmente me espantei.

- Você não esperava que fosse uma Weasley – eu falei, com um sorriso calmo.

- Não – ele negou com a cabeça – me vi observando você a cada semana, de meu escritório. Sempre envolvida com a música, recebendo dezenas de olhares, negando convites. Parte de mim queria cometer suicídio por estar te desejando – eu tive que rir com essa frase – mas a outra parte só conseguia pensar "eu quero ela".

Ele me lançou um olhar intenso, e senti meu corpo queimar.

- Eu não sabia que era você naquela primeira noite – eu confessei, olhando para o chão – só quando voltei para Hogwarts me dei conta. E passei minha semana me sentindo idiota por querer vê-lo novamente, sabendo quem você era.

- Eu quase não fui – eu o encarei, assustada com o que havia dito – depois daquela noite, eu quis você mais do que antes, e me recusava a aceitar essa ideia, ainda mais achando que você não iria querer mais nada. Mas eu recebi um convite por coruja que me fez mudar de ideia – ele deu um sorriso que me fez derreter – e mesmo indo contra meus instintos que diziam para ficar longe de uma Weasley, eu apareci.

Eu sorri, ao lembrar da cena.

- Eu achei que você ignoraria – dei um riso nervoso – e sem meus amigos, preferi ficar no bar.

- Eu já estava há algum tempo por lá – ele pareceu sem graça ao dizer isso – te observava de longe, decidindo se iria até você ou não. Mas Dan, o barman, me avisou que uma fila de interessados já estava se formando, e que eu deveria me apressar, se não quisesse perder minha chance.

Eu dei um riso, chocada.

- Ele conhece você?

- Todos os funcionários me conhecem – ele sorriu, divertido – Mike parecia muito feliz depois da noite que nos pegamos, e não cansou de dizer o quanto você era incrível e que trocava qualquer homem por algumas horas na pista de dança. Jake não parou de falar que só consegui sair com você porque ele estava escolhendo as melhores músicas.

Eu gargalhei. Era bizarro imaginar o quanto aquele casal havia criado afeição por mim, me elogiando dessa forma para Draco. E lembrei do sorriso confiante que o barman me lançou, quando o olhei pedindo ajuda para me livrar do chato que me perturbava; ele já deveria ter avisado ao Draco naquele momento.

- Eu... Avisei ao Mike ontem que era a última vez que iria ao Psikodélika – falei, brincando com o gelo no meu copo.

- Por minha causa? – ele perguntou, sério.

- Em parte. Na verdade, já estava consciente de que levaria um fora seu, e realmente não me sentiria bem em aparecer por lá novamente – ele revirou os olhos – mas também decidi isso porque quero ser responsável e cuidar de meus estudos. Passei tempo demais curtindo, já está na hora de eu me focar em meu futuro.

Ele pareceu entender o que eu dizia, pois apenas assentiu.

- Acha que pode esquecer isso por hoje? – perguntou, levantando-se e me estendendo a mão.

Sorri, esticando minha mão e segurando a dele.

- Farei um esforço – respondi.

Ele me puxou, me abraçando-me e dando um beijo. Senti borboletas em meu estômago e o mundo parecia perfeito naquele momento.

* * *

Eu tenho quase certeza de que bati algum recorde, devido às inúmeras vezes que transamos. Fomos pra piscina após comermos (e descobri que transar na água pode ser muito bom), depois ficamos na sala sentados em um tapete felpudo, nos aquecendo perto da lareira. Draco parecia querer transar em cada cômodo da casa, e eu tive que desiludi-lo ao mostrar que meu corpo realmente não aguentava mais, apesar de eu ainda querer. Ele não pareceu se importar, me dizendo que eu voltaria lá outro dia para completarmos, e esse pensamento me animou; saber que ele ainda queria me ver depois de hoje.

Conversamos muito; contei sobre meus anos anteriores em Hogwarts, sobre as bebedeiras pelo terreno, sobre os caras com quem transei. Eu simplesmente não conseguia deixar de ser sincera quando ele me perguntava algo, e fiquei com receio de que se assustasse. Mas ele não ligou; parecia feliz em estar comigo, que já havia passado por mais coisas na vida, do que com uma virgem que viveu trancafiada sem conhecer o mundo.

Quando contei sobre o mapa do Maroto, ele deu um sorriso malicioso.

- Quer dizer que você pode vir me visitar quando quiser, certo?

Eu sorri feito boba com essa pergunta. Nunca imaginei que estaria assim com um cara, ainda mais ele sendo Draco Malfoy. Mas a forma como me beijava, como se mostrava interessado em saber mais de mim, como me abraçava enquanto brincava com meu cabelo... Pam havia me dito para descobrir se era só atração ou se tinha algo mais; aquela era a resposta. Havia, sim, _muita_ atração entre nós dois; Draco não conseguia se controlar cada vez que olhava meu corpo. Mas a cada gesto e palavra trocada, eu percebia que havia mais, não só da minha parte, mas também da dele.

Por isso, quando nos despedimos – eu precisava voltar para Hogwarts até o jantar, a fim de que ninguém desconfiasse de nada – ele me levou até Hogsmeade, me entregando minha varinha.

- Eu já estava com ela quando te encontrei – ele confessou, dando um sorriso travesso – sabia que eu sairia de lá com você.

O olhei contrariada, mas logo esqueci o que falaria, pois ele voltou a me beijar. Ao voltar pelo caminho do salgueiro lutador, já estava ansiosa pela próxima vez que o viria. Não conseguia tirar o sorriso do meu rosto enquanto usava um _accio_ para trazer meu mapa, utilizando-o para chegar até meu dormitório sem esbarrar com nenhum aluno pelos corredores. Me troquei rapidamente e desci para o salão principal, encontrando Pam e Colin.

- Onde você se meteu? – perguntou Pam, sussurrando, enquanto eu me sentava ao lado dela – Blaise me disse para te dar cobertura, que você estaria ocupada, mas eu fiquei cheia de preocupação!

- Eu estou bem – falei, com um sorriso no rosto – meu corpo está cansado, mas estou bem.

Colin riu, sentado ao lado da Pam.

- A noite foi boa? – perguntou.

- A noite, a manhã, a tarde... – eu numerei, e até Pam riu.

Comi rapidamente, e logo estava com meus amigos em um canto do salão comunal, contando para eles sobre tudo o que aconteceu, tudo o que descobri. Quando terminei, me olhavam surpresos.

- Quem diria que o Malfoy teria bom gosto – comentou Colin – o Psikodélika faz um sucesso enorme entre os jovens.

- Eu sei, também fiquei chocada quando soube – falei.

- Então você está saindo com o dono do local – Pam me olhou de cima a baixo – poderosa, hein?

Rimos muito. Enquanto jogávamos conversa fora, uma coruja chegou, trazendo-me uma caixa. Curiosa, abri e encontrei um belo arranjo de flores, com um cartão preso nele:

_Passeio em Hogsmeade sábado que vem, jantar na minha casa._

_Draco_

- Isso é que é homem estiloso! – Colin comentou, vendo minha cara de boba ao olhar para o embrulho.

- Que romântico! – Pam falou, vendo as rosas – Blaise também marcou de sair comigo, aproveitando o passeio que teremos.

Sorridente, resolvi ir logo para o dormitório para responder o convite, indo dormir logo depois para recuperar minhas energias para a semana. E, obviamente, sonharia a noite inteira com um certo loiro...

****fim do capítulo 3****

* * *

**N/A:**Hey people!

Sem mto o que dizer, atualizando com pressa. Prometo q dou mais explicações depois!

Bjinhos!


	6. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4 – O mal da ansiedade é...**

A semana passou voando. Eu procurava prestar atenção às minhas aulas, estudando durante os intervalos. Eu, Pam e Colin nos reunimos novamente com Mel e os outros, formando um grupo de estudo. Vez em quando brincávamos, lembrando algo sobre um de nós, mas estávamos levando a sério; eu pensava em Draco a todo momento, e o usava como incentivo para estudar mais.

Eu queria ser alguém, queria que ele tivesse orgulho em estar ao meu lado; comecei a pesquisar futuras carreiras, e algo me interessou. Vi que a Grã-Bretanha mágica possuía um sistema judiciário extremamente injusto, e as cortes eram escolhidas a esmo. Os trouxas eram muito mais organizados, e o exemplo deles precisava ser copiado, só precisavam de alguém para isso. E eu queria ser essa pessoa que faria algo útil por todo o mundo mágico.

Sábado finalmente chegou, e eu fui quase saltitante pra Hogsmeade, acompanhada por Colin e Pam. Quando chegamos lá, fui para a casa dos gritos sozinha, onde o loiro já me esperava.

Sem dizer uma palavra o abracei, dando um beijo apaixonado. Como eu havia sentido falta disso! Seus lábios eram meu novo vício, e eu duvidava que fosse me enjoar tão cedo.

- Como foi sua semana? – ele me perguntou enquanto entrelaçava sua mão na minha e andávamos sem rumo certo.

- Não muito mais do que lhe contei por corujas – sim, nós trocamos muitas mensagens – estudando desesperadamente, tentando me decidir o que fazer quando me formar.

- Já pensou em algo?

Entramos em um pequeno pub pouco movimentado e sentamos em uma mesa nos fundos, pedindo um café bem quente para nos aquecer do frio. Aquela semana havia nevado, e eu estava cheia de casacos; mal via a hora de poder despi-los...

-Bom... – brinquei com meu copo, pensando em como começar – eu achei o sistema jurídico da Grã-Bretanha falho, e pensei em me dedicar à área, para ter a chance de mudá-lo futuramente. Só não sei por onde começar.

Draco ficou pensativo por um tempo.

- Para seguir a carreira jurídica, você ainda precisa de excelentes NIEM's nas quatro matérias principais: transfigurações, feitiços, defesa contra artes das trevas e...

- Poções – completei, fazendo uma expressão de nojo.

- Snape ainda pega no pé dos grifinórios, não?

- Como se um dia ele fosse deixar de fazer isso – dei uma risada leve – mas nem me preocupo tanto, eu até que gosto da matéria.

- Posso te ajudar, se quiser.

- Não vou gastar meu precioso tempo com você estudando, Draco – segurei sua mão por sobre a mesa, sentindo meu corpo ficar quente só de dizer seu nome.

- Bom saber – seu olhar profundo me fez querer sair dali no mesmo instante, mas me controlei. Eu precisava provar a mim mesma que poderíamos ter um relacionamento normal, sem ser construído necessariamente na base do sexo.

- Mais algum conselho? – perguntei.

Ele suspirou.

- Depois de conseguir boas notas, precisará ingressar na Academia de Direito, no norte do país. É a única instituição bruxa que temos sobre o assunto, e todos que se formam na área o fazem lá.

- Talvez por isso o sistema esteja tão ruim – comentei – não há variedade.

- É uma ideia. O melhor seria você se formar lá e procurar se especializar em outro país que utilize um sistema parecido com o nosso, como os Estados Unidos.

- Outros países da Europa não servem?

- Não muito. A área jurídica da maioria é construída com ênfase em codificações, enquanto nos EUA e na Inglaterra é baseado em tradições. Nosso direito surgiu dos costumes, e não de algo escrito.

O encarei deslumbrada.

- Como você sabe tanto? Eu pesquisei a semana inteira, e não achei tanta informação assim.

Ele deu uma risada.

- Gosto de conhecer sobre muitos assuntos – ele acariciava minha mão enquanto falava – e confesso que cheguei a pensar em seguir essa área.

- Jura? – isso me surpreendeu; não conseguia imaginá-lo como um jurista.

- Bom, depois eu vi que não tinha jeito pra coisa. Nunca fui ligado realmente aos ideais de justiça e coisa do tipo. Só vivia minha vida, sem me importar com os outros – seus olhos encontraram os meus – até agora.

Ah, Merlin, aquele efeito algum dia passaria? Meu baixo ventre pulsou e meu coração disparou apenas com aquele olhar. Engolindo em seco, procurei algo para falar.

- Então eu tenho um longo caminho pela frente – comentei – e precisarei economizar bastante se quiser ir para o exterior.

- Com boas notas nos NIEM's é certo conseguir um emprego no ministério – ele deu um sorriso torto – não vai ser o melhor do mundo, mas conseguirá se manter pelo tempo que precisar.

- Eu nunca gostei de cargos burocráticos –falei rindo – nem acredito que estou pensando em seguir algo do tipo.

- Vai mudar de ideia?

- Não sei – fiquei pensativa por alguns instantes – na verdade, é a primeira vez que me interesso por algo. Pra fazer pela vida inteira, sabe? Não consigo me ver como auror, curandeira ou professora.

- Podia ser dançarina profissional. Tem jeito pra coisa, pelo menos.

Eu ri, vendo seus olhos brilharem.

- Dispenso. Para minha família, dançarina é sinônimo de prostituição.

- Você foi criada com muita moral, não? – ele parecia um tanto surpreso.

- Bom, eu era a única garota no meio de homens. Minha mãe queria ter certeza que eu seria uma boa menina, sendo a única da família. Pena que eu não consegui. – ri de novo.

- Eu acho... – ele inclinou-se sobre a mesa, e eu fiz o mesmo – que você é uma garota incrível.

- Mesmo não sendo uma santa inocente? – levantei uma sobrancelha.

- Com total certeza, é ainda melhor por_não_ ser assim – ele enfatizou, e eu abri um sorriso. Me inclinei, encostando meus lábios no dele, dando um beijo terno. Cada leve toque dele e eu me sentia nas nuvens; será que isso era normal? Eu estava começando a achar que meus hormônios se encontravam desregulados; esse tipo de reação não era usual, ou não deveria ser.

Ao afastar-me dele, perguntei algo que já me deixava curiosa.

- E você, não tem mais planos?

- Alguns. Quero fazer um curso de administração, para ter a chance de gerir os negócios da família de uma forma melhor. Penso em abrir outras boates pelo país, já que o Psikodélika ainda é a única que existe.

- E antes que mais alguém tenha essa ideia, é melhor que seja você – ele concordou.

- Podemos atrair o público – ele brincou – se dançarmos uma única noite na pista, todos voltarão lá.

Eu gargalhei.

- Não, todos não voltarão, pois acharão que é uma casa de swing, com um casal pervertido se agarrando na pista de dança – ele riu com meu comentário.

Conversamos muitas outras bobagens e depois saímos do pub para passear. Eu queria pagar meu café, mas Draco não deixou; segundo ele, era o homem quem deveria pagar a conta em um encontro, e eu não fiz objeção. Se ele queria ser um cavalheiro, eu que não me oporia.

Caminhamos por Hogsmeade de mãos dadas, rindo e comentando besteiras. Pude notar os olhares de alguns alunos em mim, e de como eles reconheciam o Draco; não era como se ele não tivesse estudado em Hogwarts por tantos anos, e suas feições eram facilmente reconhecidas. Não me importei; eu estava feliz por estar com ele, embora ainda só estivéssemos nos conhecendo de verdade.

No final da tarde, aparatamos para sua casa, e não preciso dizer que nós dois estávamos ávidos por outra coisa, deixando o jantar de lado. Podíamos ter tido uma tarde muito agradável conversando, mas aquela era a parte que os dois mais desejavam: o sexo.

Fiquei com medo de que a semana passada tivesse sido um sonho, mas não foi. Era tão bom quanto a primeira vez, e eu queria sempre mais. Draco causava isso em mim; esse instinto animal, a vontade de continuar mesmo quando meu corpo já não queria mais responder.

Já cansada, o abracei, apoiando minha cabeça em seu ombro e fiquei assim por um bom tempo, sentindo ele acariciar meu cabelo. Queria que o tempo parasse, queria ficar assim com ele para sempre. Meu maior medo era de que tudo aquilo acabasse; aquele sentimento, aquela _necessidade_.

- Você já sabe o que fará nas férias de inverno? – ele perguntou, interrompendo o silêncio.

Fiquei muda por alguns instantes.

- Acho que vou para casa. Pam disse que passará com Blaise, e acho que Colin também não ficará em Hogwarts, então...

Ele permaneceu mudo por um momento.

- O que acha de passar comigo?

Me apoiei em um braço, olhando para sua expressão e vendo se aquilo não era uma brincadeira.

- Com você? Aqui? – não consegui esconder a surpresa em minha voz.

- Bom, também. Podemos viajar por alguns dias. Conheço alguns lugares que você adoraria visitar.

Continuei encarando seu rosto, esperando ver algo que indicasse que aquilo não era real. Mas era; ele estava mesmo me convidando para passar três semanas ao seu lado. Só nós dois e mais ninguém.

Uau. Eu queria responder sim, mas ficou entalado em minha garganta. Nós ainda não éramos nem namorados; estávamos saindo pra valer a uma semana, e já iríamos passar as férias juntas.

Acho que ele interpretou mal o meu silêncio, pois logo se retratou.

- Hum, não precisa aceitar, se não quiser. É só uma ideia, já que...

- Eu quero – falei rapidamente – só... fui pega de surpresa. Quero dizer eu... Não esperava um convite desses.

Soltei uma risada nervosa, olhando para o lado.

- Estou me sentindo idiota agora – confessei. Ele levantou meu rosto com os dedos, olhando nos meus olhos antes de falar.

- Não tem porque se sentir assim – puxou-me para perto, e me senti perdida naquele olhar – eu só quero passar mais tempo com você.

- E eu com você – sussurrei, antes de beijá-lo.

Yep, eu estava perdida. Não conseguiria lhe dizer "não" nem em mil anos; como negar um convite desses? Três semanas de romance e luxúria! E talvez fosse bom pro nosso relacionamento; era a oportunidade perfeita para ver se éramos mesmo compatíveis. Ao retornar da viagem, ou estaríamos namorando, ou nunca mais nos veríamos, isso era um fato. Não sou garota de perder tempo; se eu gostava, corria atrás para conseguir. Se via que não daria certo, pulava fora.

Ao retornar para Hogwarts aquela noite, após me despedir dele na casa dos gritos, fiquei imaginando o que nos aguardava. Será que daria tudo certo? Nos víamos por pouco tempo, matando a saudade acumulada. Mas e se nos víssemos diariamente, será que seria diferente? Perderia a graça e cairia na rotina?

Pensativa, entrei em meu salão comunal, encontrando uma Pam saltitante.

- Ele me pediu em namoro! – ela exclamou extasiada, enquanto me abraçava – eu e o Blaise estamos oficialmente namorando!

Fiquei feliz por minha amiga, mas senti uma pontada de inveja; Blaise também a havia convidado para passar as férias juntos, só que teve a decência de pedi-la em namoro antes. Mas não me precipitaria; pela primeira vez estava em um relacionamento "saudável", por assim dizer. Em vez de encontrar Draco diariamente, o via nos fins de semana, evitando tornar tudo repetitivo. Tudo bem que Pam estava no mesmo barco, mas ela e Blaise já estavam juntos quando eu encontrei Draco; fora que eles nunca tiveram empecilhos como o orgulho dos Weasley e dos Malfoy.

Contei minhas novidades e logo nós duas discutíamos nossos planos de férias.

- Eu não faço ideia do que o Draco está pensando em fazer – comentei – ele falou algo sobre viajarmos, mas ficar na casa dele seria bom.

- Blaise quer ir para a Itália, onde a família tem uma casa e poderíamos usar. Vai ser tão divertido, nunca viajei com um namorado antes!

Tentei compartilhar daquele entusiasmo mas, apesar de querer muito a viagem, me magoava ser apenas uma garota, e não a namorada. Ao longo da semana, me dediquei aos estudos, já que sábado estaria viajando; minhas cartas para Draco pareciam ter demonstrado meu ânimo, pois depois da última, recebi como resposta uma única frase:

_Tem algo errado?_

Suspirei. Não conseguiria explicar por carta; se pessoalmente já seria difícil, imagine escrever! Eu não queria pressioná-lo, mas não queria que me usasse. Não conseguia dormir depois que recebi aquela pergunta, e resolvi sair do dormitório, colocando um sobretudo e botas e pegando meu mapa. Não acreditava que estava indo para a casa de Draco no meio da noite para perguntar se ele pretendia namorar comigo... Me sentia estúpida por estar tão insegura, mas não podia suportar a ideia de ele estar me usando.

Após passar pelo salgueiro lutador, aparatei para a casa dele, encontrando as luzes apagadas. É lógico que estariam, era meio da noite! Mas me surpreendi ao chegar ao seu quarto e encontrar a cama vazia. Voltei ao corredor, e notei uma luz acessa em outro cômodo; dando passos leves, aproximei-me na porta, e o encontrei sentado por trás de uma mesa, concentrado em algo que estava lendo. O cômodo parecia um escritório pessoal; várias estantes de livros e uma poltrona aconchegante no canto.

Fiz um ligeiro pigarro e ele levantou os olhos.

- Gina? –perguntou surpreso – o que faz aqui? –ele olhou o relógio no pulso – a essa hora?

- Hum, sabia que eu poderia ser um ladrão assassino, e você nem teria notado minha presença? – tentei desconversar.

- Meio difícil. Esta casa tem um feitiço de proteção, e se qualquer pessoa não autorizada tentar aparatar diretamente aqui, uma sirene será ouvida em um raio de cem quilômetros.

- Ah...

Fiquei em silêncio, pensando no que falar.

- Não que eu esteja reclamando, mas estou curioso do motivo que te trouxe aqui – ele começou, levantando-se de onde estava. Usava apenas uma bermuda de dormir, deixando seu peitoral à mostra, e tive que controlar um gemido ao vê-lo assim. Como podia ser tão lindo...?

Reparei então no que eu vestia: um sobretudo velho, botas de inverno e uma camisola fina por baixo, com meu cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo solto. Definitivamente, não era meu melhor visual.

Draco deu a volta na mesa e parou, encostando nela e me olhando de forma especulativa.

- Então...? – ele me incentivou a falar, mas, vendo que eu não respondia, continuou – estava apenas com saudade ou é outra coisa? Sua última carta me fez pensar que tem algo te incomodando.

- E tem – consegui dizer – eu... acho que não vou conseguir viajar com você.

Ele ficou em silêncio por alguns momentos, olhando o chão, tal como eu.

- Algum motivo em especial? – sua voz de repente parecia séria demais. Engoli em seco.

- Draco, eu... Eu sei que te contei que já fiz muitas coisas. Nunca fui santa, e nem quero passar por uma – dei um riso nervoso – mas eu não consigo me envolver com um cara sem saber se temos futuro. Digo, sair por diversão, até vai, mas... Viajar com você é outro nível. Digo, como vai me apresentar? "A garota que estudou comigo"? "Uma garota que eu conheci na minha boate"?

Eu soltei tudo de uma vez, olhando para o chão, me sentindo envergonhada. Eu não deveria ter falado tanto; ele deveria estar achando que eu era uma louca, com certeza. Mas, ao contrário do que pensei, ele riu. Eu levantei o rosto, sem entender a sua reação, mas só encontrei seu olhar divertido.

- Você não abriu a caixa de bombons que eu te dei, não é?

Ele havia me dado uma caixa dos melhores chocolates suíços quando nos despedimos no último fim de semana, mas ela ainda se encontrava fechada na cabeceira da minha cama.

- Hum, não, estou de dieta – confessei, sem entender aonde ele queria chegar.

Ele riu mais forte, e eu já estava ficando mais do que confusa.

- Você poderia conjurá-los aqui? – ele pediu.

Ainda sem entender, levantei minha varinha, realizando um _accio_. Ficamos em silêncio enquanto aguardava, e eu olhei para a mesa atrás dele. Havia vários planos de negócios, com estatísticas e números que eu não fazia ideia ao que se referia.

- Estava conferindo o balanço anual da empresa Malfoy – Draco explicou, ao ver o que eu encarava – vendo os prejuízos que tem e o que pode ser feito para melhorar.

Assenti, envergonhada de estar ali. Nunca deveria ter aparecido ali, de supetão. Algo bateu na janela fechada, e vi que era a caixa de bombons; Draco abriu o trinco e ela veio para meus braços.

- Poderia desembrulhar, por favor? – ele pediu, enquanto fechava novamente.

Obedecendo, e achando que _ele_ é que estava louco, rasguei o embrulho e abri a caixa, abrindo minha boca de surpresa. Os bombons confeitados formavam a frase "seja minha namorada".

Fiquei encarando aquilo, e pude ouvir uma risada vindo de Draco.

- Eu achei que você não tinha aceitado – ele comentou – depois da sua última carta, achei que não queria aceitar o pedido e não sabia como dizer.

Continuei encarando os bombons, querendo um lugar para esconder minha cabeça.

- Eu estou me sentindo _muito_ idiota agora – consegui dizer, fechando a caixa – eu achei... quero dizer, eu...

Ele aproximou-se com um sorriso no rosto, me abraçando pela cintura.

- A julgar pelas palavras que disse quando entrou em meu escritório, eu posso supor que você aceita, certo?

Sacudi a cabeça de modo afirmativo, sem conseguir dizer nada.

- Que bom – ele continuou – pois se dissesse "não" depois de tudo isso eu acharia que você tem sérios problemas.

Encostei minha cabeça em seu peitoral.

- Não vou conseguir olhar em seus olhos depois disso – gemi, e ele só conseguiu rir.

- Fico feliz que o nosso relacionamento seja importante para você – ele comentou – melhor do que se você não ligasse para o que temos.

Suspirei, tentando pensar por esse lado, mas ainda me sentindo humilhada. Ele levantou minha cabeça com os dedos para me encarar.

- Da próxima vez que receber doces, avise que está de dieta – ele comentou – facilitaria a minha vida e a sua.

Eu não consegui deixar de rir; uma risada nervosa, porém, sincera.

- Desculpa. Eu fiquei com tanto medo de que você só estivesse me usando que...

- Shh... – ele colocou um dedo em meus lábios, me impedindo de continuar – não vamos mais falar sobre isso. Nós dois temos um passado que nos faz temer o futuro, mas precisamos aprender a confiar.

Ele estava certo. Eu não confiava em nenhum homem; todos eram canalhas, sempre estavam atrás de sexo. Lentamente, ele desamarrou meu sobretudo, deixando-o cair no chão.

- Ainda bem que você dorme em um quarto só com garotas – sua voz saiu rouca enquanto olhava minha camisola semitransparente.

- Eu não vim exatamente arrumada – tentei dizer, mas ele me calou com um beijo. Quente, ávido, cheio de desejo. Levantou-me no colo e levou-me para o quarto, enquanto eu largava a caixa de bombons pelo caminho. Fiz menção de tirar os calçados quando me colocou na cama, mas ele impediu.

- Mesmo? – o olhei incrédula.

- Dá um toque diferente – ele comentou, vendo-me com aquelas botas e a camisola.

Rindo, puxei-o para mim, passando uma noite maravilhosa com meu n-a-m-o-r-a-d-o.

* * *

- Gi, aceita um bombom? – Colin perguntou durante o almoço, e logo começou a gargalhar.

- Não tem graça – falei por entre os dentes, enquanto me levantava e ia em direção à biblioteca. Estava profundamente arrependida de ter contado aquela história para ele e Pam; agora os dois faziam piadinhas da minha atitude precipitada, o que me fazia sentir mais estúpida ainda.

Os dois foram logo atrás de mim, me alcançando no corredor.

- Relaxa, Gi, só estamos te zoando um pouquinho – Pam conseguiu dizer.

- Não foi você que ficou se remoendo porque não foi pedida em namoro, mas convidada pra uma viagem! – acusei.

- Tá, mas não precisava bancar a desesperada por homem – Colin comentou, e os dois voltaram a rir, me deixando com raiva.

Procurei ignorá-los enquanto estávamos na biblioteca, me dedicando aos meus estudos. Desde a conversa com Draco sobre a carreira jurídica, eu procurava me aprofundar mais na área, estudando antigos casos que encontrava nos livros de Hogwarts. Nossa mesa estava cheia; todos os nossos antigos amigos estavam lá.

Pam e Colin evitaram as piadinhas enquanto estudávamos, mas foi impossível quando uma coruja entrou e me bicou, trazendo um pequeno embrulho.

- Mais bombons? – Colin acabou dizendo, e logo não controlou o riso. Lhe lancei um olhar enfezado, e ninguém na mesa estava entendendo o que acontecia.

- Recebendo presentes, é? – Mel me lançou um olhar astucioso.

Em vez de responder, desembrulhei a carta, vendo a letra elegante de Draco.

_Esse é diet. Espero que coma._

Afundei minha cabeça na mesa e Pam, que olhou a carta ao meu lado, começou a rir freneticamente.

- Até ele está te zoando! – ela não conseguiu controlar.

Enquanto meus outros amigos observaram a cena, desembrulhei a caixinha, que vinha com um único bombom, cujo glacê dizia "me coma".

- Maldito – comentei, enquanto dava uma dentada – ele vai ver só uma coisa.

- Err... De quem você tá falando? – Mary perguntou, curiosa demais para se conter.

- Do _namorado_ dela – Colin respondeu por mim, dando um sorriso malicioso.

Algumas exclamações foram ouvidas.

- Namorado, hein? – Mel parecia surpresa até demais – quem diria!

- E quem é a figura? – Josh perguntou, e eu poderia jurar que senti uma pontada de ciúmes.

Essa eu ia responder, mas após uma segunda dentada senti meu dente bater em algo. Afastei o bombom e percebi que havia algo dentro; lentamente, puxei o que estava ali e meus olhos se arregalaram, assim como os dos presentes.

Uma aliança prateada. Uma aliança de compromisso. Fiquei encarando abismada a pequena joia, enquanto Mel levava a mão à boca.

- Caramba, é sério mesmo! – ela não evitou de falar – mas quem foi que fisgou você assim, Gi?

Um sorriso se formou em meu rosto, enquanto eu sacudia a cabeça e colocava a aliança em meu anular direito.

- Draco Malfoy – falei, enquanto olhava para a minha mão, vendo que a aliança se encaixava perfeitamente.

- Malfoy? – Mary quem ficou mais surpresa – o que era da Sonserina?

- Ele mesmo – Pam confirmou por mim, já que eu não tinha condições de falar – e vão viajar juntos nessas férias de inverno.

- Grande coisa – vi Josh frisar os cenhos, mas Mel deu-lhe um tapinha no ombro.

- C-a-r-a-m-b-a! – ela quase soletrou a palavra – você está mesmo namorando o gostoso do Malfoy! Conta tudo! Como foi que se encontraram?

E a nossa reunião de estudos acabou virando uma conversa para colocar as fofocas em dia. Encurtei algumas partes, como a minha fixação em encontrar Draco de novo após termos dançado na boate, e sobre como eu havia tido um orgasmo só com isso na primeira noite. E, obviamente, eu o enalteci na cama, dizendo o quanto ele era experiente e insaciável, o que não fugia muito da realidade.

Meus amigos estavam surpresos de me verem em um relacionamento sério; acho que a melhor palavra seria _incrédulos_. Acho que ninguém dali achava que, depois de todas as besteiras que já fiz, conseguiria me prender a alguém. A mesma reação era dada a Pam, e não posso dizer que não me incomodava um pouco.

- Nem Draco nem Blaise se importam com esse tipo de coisa – comentei, após ver os olhares que eu e minha amiga recebíamos – melhor ter experiência do que não ter nenhuma.

- Verdade – Pam concordou do meu lado – Blaise prefere mil vezes estar com uma mulher do que com uma garotinha virgem.

Eu nem precisava dizer isso de Draco, já que o sexo era um dos pontos fortes de nosso relacionamento. A tarde já estava no final, e me levantei, recolhendo o material.

- Se me dão licença, eu preciso agradecer pelo presente – me despedi, indo para meu dormitório. Eu logicamente poderia ter enviado uma coruja de resposta, mas achei melhor aparecer novamente em sua casa no meio da noite.

Encontrei-o como antes, sentado no escritório.

- Você nunca dorme? – perguntei, fazendo-o perceber que eu estava ali.

Ele levantou-se lentamente, sem falar nada. Eu permaneci no batente da porta, apenas observando.

- Me diz que você comeu o bombom – ele pediu, e senti a diversão em sua voz.

Desamarrei meu sobretudo, deixando-o cair no chão, e minha roupa de baixo exposta; um corset preto e trançado, cinta-liga e nos pés, um escarpam de bico fino.

- Me diga você – respondi, colocando a mão direita estendida no batente, a aliança à vista. Vi-o soltar um gemido involuntário enquanto se aproximava de mim, seus olhos me devorando à distância.

- Preciso lhe dar mais presentes – ele comentou com voz rouca, antes de me puxar para um beijo.

Ah sim, sexo definitivamente era nosso ponto forte.

* * *

**N/A:** Oi gente!

E aí, gostaram do cap? No próximo, as férias dos dois!

Nesse, quis mostrar o que é uma garota ansiosa por um relacionamento... Se a Gina tivesse um telefone, seria do tipo que fica olhando para ele, esperando uma ligação rsrs

O que acharam? Do pedido de namoro, da aliança...? Ri muito inventando essas cenas! Imaginei a cara de trouxa de Gina ao ver a frase na caixa de bombons e ri freneticamente aqui!

Bom, espero que tenham gostado. Quero muito finalizar essa fic, mas ainda falta algumas coisas. Por falar em finalizar, "Qualquer um pode amar" está FINALIZADA! Nem posso acreditar que consigo dizer isso de uma de minhas fics! E "A Razão é Você" também está em reta final, já tendo sido atualizada essa semana. Estarei escrevendo um novo capítulo em breve, quero receber muitas reviews para me incentivar!

Agora são só duas; fica mais fácil e mais ágil. Mas sem incentivo fica difícil, né? Me digam o que acharam desse cap, e o que esperam do próximo!

Na hora de escolher uma carreira para Gi, tentei pensar em algo diferente do já apresentado nos livros de HP. Acabei usando da minha própria área para escrever algo, então, o que é dito sobre os sistemas jurídicos na conversa dela com o Draco é verídico, já que conheço bem! rsrs

Aguardo reviews!

Bjinhos,

**(¯`·._.·[** Princesa Chi **]·._.·´¯)**


End file.
